


Time for a Break

by MilesPrower2011



Series: Sonic the Hedgehog: A New Path [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Bad guys, Betrayal, Criminal gangs, F/M, Family, Fan Characters, Gangs, Kidnapping, Many fan characters, More tags to be added, Pain, Past Abuse, Re-Building, Sexual Content, Sexual Themes, Shooting, Too many fan characters, Trouble, broken past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2020-01-05 03:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 27,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesPrower2011/pseuds/MilesPrower2011
Summary: After a fight with the Sonic Team, Sonic ran to his sister not sure what to do. Sonette came with the idea they head to see their uncle, Charles Hedgehog. What they didn’t expect to find is their uncle in major trouble. What Sonic didn’t expect is to be dragged into Sonette’s world.





	1. Uncle Chuck

Sonette the Hedgehog is sitting on her lounge, in her small apartment in Emerald Coast, looking at the ceiling, thinking about what just happened. She looks down to see Sonic the Hedgehog lying on the lounge, using her lap as a pillow. Sonic moans as he rolls onto his stomach, burying his face into Sonette’s lap. Sonette sighs. Sonic showed up about half an hour ago, in tears. He didn’t say much and the pair sat down. She hasn’t seen her brother like this in a very long time, which scares her more than anything.

_“Am I bad person sis?” Sonic voice echo though her mind._

Sonette shakes her head.

‘A bad person, seriously. I’m the bad one, I’m the criminal.’ Sonette thinks.

Sonette runs her hand through Sonic’s quills.

“Sonic.” Sonette whispers.

Sonic looks at her and Sonette smiles.

“What happened?” Sonette asks.

“A group of us were stopping Eggman, things went south and I almost got myself into serious trouble. Shadow… Shadow saved me.” Sonic explains. “Everyone got mad at me, worse I have ever seen them.” Sonic adds, burying his face into Sonette.

Sonette sighs.

‘That explains all the calls from Amy and Tails I have been ignoring.’ Sonette thinks, looking at her phone.

She turned it off. Sonette sighs as she looks at Sonic, then smiles.

“Well, I think now is a good time to ask you something.” Sonette says.

Sonic looks at her confused as he push himself up to his knees.

“I found out Uncle Chuck hasn’t move and still lives in that small house in Lakemoon Valley.” Sonette admits.

Sonic smiles.

“Want to go and beat him up?” Sonette asks.

Sonic chuckles.

“Hell yeah!” Sonic yells.

Sonette chuckles.

“Let me pack a small bag and we can head off.” Sonette says, standing up.

Sonette runs off and quickly packs a small duffle bag. Sonic smiles. He knew he could count on his sister. Once Sonette was done, she runs back to Sonic who nods. Then the door open and Sonic quickly looks over as a pink cat walks in.

“Yo Casie, I’m off again.” Sonette tells her.

Casie chuckles.

“Why am I not surprise?” Casie says.

Sonette chuckles, walking over to Sonic.

“Sonic, this is Casie Cat. She lives here too. She’s a good friend of mine.” Sonette introduces.

“Nice to meet you, Sonic the Hedgehog.” Casie says.

Sonic nods.

“Likewise.” Sonic whispers.

“So where are you going?” Casie asks.

“Lakemoon Valley to see our uncle.” Sonette replies.

“I see, well see you when you get back.” Casie says. “Whenever that will be.” Casie scoffs.

Sonette chuckles.

“Let’s go Sonic.” Sonette says.

The pair heads off, once outside, they ran to Sonic’s place in Station Square. They walk in to see Miles ‘Tails’ Prower and Amy Rose sitting on the lounge. Sonic looks away as he walks into his room.

“Sonic!” Tails cries.

Sonette sighs as she walks to the coffee table, sitting on it.

“What did you do?” Sonette asks.

Tails sighs.

“What did he say?” Amy asks.

“Not much, but Sonic doesn’t need to say much to me to know you have done something to him.” Sonette tells them.

Amy looks away. Sonic walks pass with his duffle bag.

“Sonic!” Amy yells, standing up.

Sonette takes a deep breath, clinging to her bag. Sonic was really mad at them to give _them_ the cold shoulder. Sonic walks over and holds his bag out. Sonette takes it and Sonic picks Sonette up bridal style.

“Lock the door on your way out.” Sonic says, heading to the door.

“Don’t you dare walk out of me!” Tails yells as Sonic opens the door.

Sonic stops. Sonette moans as she felt Sonic’s grip on her tighten.

“You two made it very clear you never wanted to talk to me again!” Sonic yells. “You two, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, the lot of you all turn on me.” Sonic says.

Sonette looks at him worried.

“I’m the worse in world, remember! No better than Eggman huh!” Sonic shouts.

Sonette looks over his shoulders. Tails was in tears.

“If you didn’t mess up, this wouldn’t be a problem!” Amy yells.

“Don’t you dare Amy!” Sonette snaps.

Amy looks at her shock.

“We are going away for a while, we will be back later.” Sonette tells them.

“Sonic?” Tails whispers.

Sonic walks out, slamming the door behind him. He then runs off and Sonette sighs.

“Sorry Sonette.” Sonic apologises.

“Don’t be Sonic.” Sonette tells him. “I’m here.” Sonette whispers.

Sonic smiles. They made it to Lakemoon Valley and Sonic sits Sonette down. It was dark. The pair heads off to their uncle’s place.

“This way.” Sonette says, taking lead.

They came to Thomas street and head down. Sonette sighs as she stops, causing Sonic to stop, seeing a couple of black cars in front Chuck’s place. Sonette takes a deep breath, something is wrong here.

“Sonic, don’t say a word nor my name.” Sonette tells him.

Sonic looks at Sonette worried, then nods as he takes their bags. The pair heads off, Sonette was walking in front. They walk inside, coming into the lounge room to see Charles Hedgehog on the ground with five men around him. One Sonette knows too well. The tiger points the gun at her.

“Don’t!” the dark red hedgehog snaps.

The tiger drops his arm and the hedgehog chuckles.

“Ajax Night.” Sonette says, staring at the red hedgehog.

“Blueberry Hedgehog.” Ajax says.

‘Blueberry? This is bad.’ Sonic thinks.

“Leave them out of this!” Charles shouts.

Ajax looks at him, then chuckles.

“Go, I got this.” Ajax told his men.

Ajax’s four men head out and Sonic runs to Charles, dropping the bags.

“Uncle Chuck.” Sonic cries.

Ajax walks up to Sonette who looks away.

“You never change.” Sonette says as she goes to walk pass.

Ajax slams Sonette into the wall, he grabs her wrists and pins them above her head with one hand. Sonette moans, looking away.

“Stop!” Charles shouts.

“Don’t.” Sonic tells his uncle.

Charles looks at him worried and Sonic stares at Sonette.

“She knows what she’s doing.” Sonic says.

Sonette moans, feeling Ajax’s hand run along her figure.

“You’re more beautiful than I remember.” Ajax says.

Sonette looks at him.

“How much?” Sonette asks.

“He just hit one million.” Ajax replies.

Charles looks down and Sonic looks at him worried.

“Who is he to you?” Ajax asks.

Sonette sighs.

“My uncle.” Sonette answers softly.

“Blueberry!” Sonic cries.

Ajax chuckles.

“I see.” Ajax says.

Ajax lets her go and heads off, slamming the door shut. Sonette runs to the window and watch Ajax walk to the car, getting it. They head off and Sonette sighs as she looks at Sonic who was helping Charles off the ground.

“Uncle Chuck, what have you done?” Sonette asks.

Charles looks down.

“I’m sorry.” Charles apologises. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Charles repeats.

Sonic looks at Sonette worried who takes a deep breath. She needs to fix this.

“It’s going to be okay Uncle Chuck.” Sonic assures him.

Charles looks at Sonette who cross her arms.

“Ajax Night huh. I wonder where he went.” Sonette says. “Low life junk.” Sonette adds.

“How do you know him?” Charles asks.

Sonette takes a deep breath.

“It’s a long story so you might want to sit down.” Sonette warns him.


	2. Huge Debt

Sonette wakes up to her alarm and she quickly turns it off. Sonette sits up and rubs her neck. She told her uncle everything. From her Blueberry name, to David and even Lilith. Sonette looks at Sonic who was asleep next to her. Sonette chuckles as she looks around the room. It’s a large room, to the right of her, by the door, is a built-in wardrobe, she was sitting was sitting on a double bed with bedside tables on either side, then there was an eight-cube cupboard lying under the window. There were boxes pile in the corner on either wide of the window, opposite of the bed and in top of the wardrobe. Sonette moans as she stands up and heads out. Opposite is her uncle’s bedroom and to the left is a small cupboard.

“Morning sis.” Sonic whispers, walking over.

“Morning.” Sonette whispers, looking down the hallway which leads to the lounge room and the front door.

Next to their room is this the main bathroom and next to that is the third bedroom which is full of boxes and other junk. You can’t even walk in.

“Keep it down.” Sonette tells him, heading down the hallway.

She heads into the kitchen and dinning area which is to the left, opposite of the lounge room. Sonic follows his sister to the table to see a large range of bills that are overdue.

“This is our fault.” Sonette whispers.

“Sonette.” Sonic says worried.

“He paid for mum’s and dad’s funeral.” Sonette whispers.

“What do we do?” Sonic asks.

Sonette takes a deep breath.

“Uncle Chuck needs us.” Sonic adds.

“I know, I have a few things in mind. I called Teagan, she owes me a few favours and she is doing background check on Ajax. I have known that creep since I was 12.” Sonette explains.

“I didn’t like the way he touched you.” Sonic says.

Sonette sighs.

“It’s not the first time. He likes touching younger woman.” Sonette admits.

Sonic looks at her worried.

“I also called James and Fire last night, asked to send me money and explain why. They are heading this way and will help.” Sonette adds.

Sonic nods. Sonette looks down to the kitchen to see the laundry and the back door.

“We aren’t leaving till this is fixed.” Sonic tells her.

Sonette nods.

“You damn straight we aren’t.” Sonette agrees.

Sonette sits the bills down and Sonette scans the kitchen. It was a mess, dishes everywhere and it smells. Sonette walks to the fridge and opens it to see old takeaway food.

“Sonic, I am going to give you my card and pin, you need to get some garbage bags, eggs, bacon, BBQ sauce and bread rolls.” Sonette tells him.

Sonic nods. The pair head to their room and Sonette grabs her phone which is also a case. She pulls her card out and holds it out.

“You should be fine with just tapping, but if you need it, the pin is 1107.” Sonette tells him.

Sonic nods, taking it.

“Got it sis.” Sonic says, putting his shoes on. “I’ll be as fast as I can.” Sonic says as the pair head to the front door.

Sonic runs off in a blur and Sonette sighs. Sonette quickly gets change, wearing shot shots and a purple singlet. Sonette walks back out, then looks into the lounge room to see more boxes and junk.

‘What the hell Uncle Chuck.’ Sonette thinks. ‘Not only did he have the funerals, he lost his business and now, Ajax is on his case.’ Sonette thinks, walking into the kitchen.

Sonette sighs, she can feel her feet sticking to the floor. Sonette moans in disgust. Sonette takes a deep breath as she starts cleaning.

‘No way this is healthy.’ Sonette admits to herself.

It didn’t take long for Sonic to come back. The pair clean the fridge out and washed it, then put the new stuff in it. Once the stove was clean off, Sonic start cooking breakfast. Charles walks out and looks at the pair confused.

“What are you two doing?” Charles asks.

“Cleaning and cooking.” Sonette replies.

“What does it look like we are doing.” Sonic adds.

Charles sighs as he sits down at the table, pulling the chair out so he can face them.

“You two need to leave.” Charles tells him.

“Not going to happen Uncle Chuck.” Sonette tells them.

Charles looks at her shock.

“No way, we’re family.” Sonic adds.

Charles sighs.

“And don’t even try.” Sonette tells him.

“Sonette?” Charles whispers.

“We will work this out, together.” Sonic tells him.

Charles sighs.

“Why are you two so much like your parents?” Charles asks softly.

“It’s going to be okay Uncle Chuck.” Sonic says.

Charles looks at him.

“We will get you out of debt, we will fix this house and we will get your business back up and running again.” Sonic tells him.

“How?” Charles asks.

“Uncle Chuck, I know you may not like it, but my leader is on his way with a couple of other members. If you agree to it, you can be associated with our gang, the Pirates. We have a huge range of workshops and other shops opening and we can get yours back again. We help people in need.” Sonette explains.

Charles looks at her shock.

“People like me.” Sonette whispers.

“Sonette?” Charles whispers.

Charles sighs.

“I’ll do it.” Charles agrees.

“We only ask for a small percentage since it will be your business and still in your name. I’ll be here to make sure it gets back up again. Even after three years, and you need help with workers or financially, we send help or money or whatever you need.” Sonette explains.

Charles smiles and nods.

“As for Ajax, leave him to me.” Sonette tells him.

“What are you going to do sis?” Sonic asks.

“I have money stashes at a few places, I will give it to Ajax.” Sonette explains.

“Sonette, don’t.” Charles tells her.

“No!” Sonette snaps, then sighs. “I can save up again.” Sonette adds.

Charles sighs.

“Then, we can work on this house once Ajax is off your back. It’s a death trap.” Sonette tells him.

Sonic chuckles.

“Looks like you have to put up with us for a while, Uncle Chuck.” Sonic points out.

Charles chuckles.

“It would seem that way.” Charles says.

Charles looks at Sonette.

‘She is so much like Aleena, it’s not funny.’ Charles thinks.

“Alright! Let’s have breakfast!” Sonic yells.

Sonette chuckles.

“Hurry and cook it then.” Sonette hells him.

Sonic nods as he goes back to cooking and Sonette yawns as she kept cleaning.


	3. The Pirates

They made it to the workshop and Sonette sighs. It was rundown and a mess.

“It’s not even worth anything in the market.” Charles confesses.

“It’s fine Uncle Chuck.” Sonic assures him. “Sonette has a plan.” Sonic adds.

Sonette chuckles as she turns around. Three cars pull in, one being Fire’s impala. Sonic walks to Sonette, seeing Scourge the Hedgehog, Fiona the Fox, Teagan Fox, Fire the Hedgehog, getting out of the impala. Teagan runs over and gives Sonic a hug.

“Amy told me everything, are you okay Sonic?” Teagan asks.

Sonic smiles.

“I just need to get away from them.” Sonic admits.

Teagan nods, letting Sonic go.

“I was still worried.” Teagan admits.

Sonette then saw Jayden King, a forest green hedgehog with bright told eyes. Then he saw James Fox, an orange fox with light green eyes. She then chuckles at the Holly Bat running over with four more members. Victor Might, a red hawk with orange eyes, Hope Tiger, a white tiger with ice blue eyes, Misty Swallow, a yellow swallow with purple eyes and Aleena Fox, her ex, she has brown fur with white fur on her muzzle and green fur on the tip of her tail and light blue eyes.

“Mr Jayden.” Sonette whispers.

“Ah yes, this must be Sonic the Hedgehog and Charles Hedgehog, your brother and uncle.” Jayden says.

“Yes sir.” Sonette says.

 “Wow, look at this place.” Jayden says.

Charles sighs.

“Seven garage doors, does that mean you have seven lifts?” Jayden asks.

“Y-yes, though I don’t know if they work anymore.” Charles replies.

“It’s fine.” Jayden assures him.

Charles walks forward.

“Mr Charles, I would like to talk to you about your dream for this place.” Jayden says.

Charles nods.

“Follow me, my car is this way.” Jayden says.

Jayden and Charles heads off.

“Let’s go inside and play.” Sonette says, pulling the keys out. “Heads up, we have no power.” Sonette tells them as they head to the door.

“That’s why you need money.” Fiona says.

Sonette nods. Sonette unlocks the door and they head in. Fiona, Sonette, Holly, Teagan, Victor and Misty pull a torch out, turning them on.

“Man, this place is dusty.” Scourge says.

“It shut down four years ago.” Sonette tells him.

They walk into the workshop, it was a large open area with a second-floor balcony only coming over about a quarter of the room.

“What’s up there?” Holly asks.

“If I remember correctly, it’s the staff room and a sitting area as well as my uncle’s offices.” Sonette answers.

“Let’s go and look.” Teagan says, seeing the spiral staircase.

Sonette nods and they head up with James, Holly and Hope. They came to a large area and Sonette saw two doors, on by the stairs which leads to her uncle’s offices and the other the staff room.

“This is like a sitting area when staff can enough lunch. There should be a kitchen area in the staff room with everything you needed.” Sonette explains. “I want to replace everything though, it’s all outdated. Uncle Chuck hasn’t renovated it since he took over and I know my grandfather didn’t do anything to it when he had it.” Sonette admits.

She then walks into Charles offices and sighs, opposite is a desk covered in files with a window behind it, to the left is filing cabinets and to the right is a long table with boxes. Sonette sighs, walking back and to the railing. She then saw Sonic with Fire, looking around.

“What’s your deal blue boy.” Scourge says, walking over.

“Don’t start Scourge.” Fire warns him.

“Leave me alone.” Sonic pleads.

“And where are your friends?” Scourge teases.

Sonic looks away and Sonette takes a deep breath.

“What’s the matter blue?” Scourge asks.

“That’s enough!” Fire snaps, pulling Sonic behind him.

Sonic looks at Fire shock.

“That’s enough Scourge!” Sonette yells.

Scourge looks over.

“Keep harassing my brother and I’ll break another rib!” Sonette warns him.

Scourge scoffs as he walks off and Sonic sighs.

“Dumbass.” Fiona hisses. “Sorry Sonic.” Fiona apologises.

Sonic looks at her shock.

“I’ll take care of that idiot.” Fiona tells Fire.

Fire nods. Fiona looks up at Sonette who smiles. Fiona walks off and Sonic chuckles, looking at his sister.

“Don’t worry about him Sonic!” Sonette tells him.

Sonic nods.

“Cockroach!” Holly screams.

Sonette runs into the kitchen to see a lot of cockroaches and mice. Sonette sighs as Holly flies back.

“It needs cleaning.” Sonette whispers. “Come on, let’s go.” Sonette tells them.

They head downstairs and Sonic runs over.

“Bugs.” Sonette says.

Sonic chuckles.

“Come on!” Sonette shouts.

They all head outside and Teagan sighs.

“The computer is all outdated.” Teagan says as Sonette locks up. “But I can easily get that sorted and upgraded.” Teagan admits.

“Teagan, I need you to do me a favour.” Sonette whispers.

“Is it legal?” Teagan asks, looking at Sonic who is with Fire and James.

“No, it isn’t.” Sonette replies. “I need as much money as I can get.” Sonette admits.

“Let me guess, Ajax Night.” Teagan says.

Sonette nods.

“Once he is out of the picture, I can deal with the house and the other bills.” Sonette admits.

“What are you going to do?” Teagan asks.

“I’ll meet him at his offices tonight, get the debt into my name and make sure it stays at one million.” Sonette says as Fire walks over.

“You know what kind of man he is.” Fire warns her.

Sonette sighs as Sonic walks over.

“He will kill Uncle Chuck.” Sonette says. “But, if I use our history, I can get to do things my way.” Sonette explains.

“And your body.” Fire adds.

Sonic looks at her shock. Sonette chuckles.

“Relax Sonic, he just touches.” Sonette assures him.

Sonic sighs.

“Teagan, get all the money I have in all my accounts and if needed… well, you know what to do.” Sonette tells her.

“Who should I pick?” Teagan asks.

“No idea, just stay away from Ajax.” Sonette tells her.

“Get the money from my Cory account too.” Fire tells her.

Teagan nods.

“Yes sir.” Teagan says.

“Teagan, I would like you to stay with me and Sonic, though you have to share a bed with us.” Sonette tells her.

“Fine by me.” Teagan says.

“Thanks Teagan.” Sonic says.

Teagan nods.

“You said you are going to do that house up. I want in.” Teagan admits.

Jayden and Charles walks over.

“Wow, really?” Charles asks.

“For you, anything.” Jayden says. “Also, being Blueberry’s uncle, makes me want to help you even more. That woman, she is a lifesaver.” Jayden admits.

Sonette looks away.

“It will be an honour to help you, Mr Hedgehog.” Jayden says.

“Chuck is fine.” Charles tells him.

Jayden nod.

“We start clearing once we get a skip bin.” Jayden says.

Sonette nods.

“We’ll drop by and start getting things sorted. We also got the bills to pay to get water and power back.” Sonette says.

“I’ll be in touch.” Jayden says, walking off with Fire.

“Come on, let’s go. I need to run home and get some clothes.” Sonette says.

“Can you get my red and black backpack from my room?” Teagan asks.

Sonette nods as they head off. Charles looks at Sonette.

‘What do you have plan Sonette?’ Charles thinks.


	4. Loan Shark

Sonette was fixing her clothes, standing in the lounge room. Teagan was sitting on the floor, on her laptop while Sonic and Charles were in the kitchen. Sonic scans Sonette, she’s wearing a black strapless trapeze top, tight jeans, a black belt, her black sneakers and black leather, fingerless gloves.

“Alright! I got all the money now.” Teagan says.

“How much?” Sonette asks, fixing her gloves.

“From all six of your accounts, two of Fire’s accounts and the beautiful Aleena’s backup account, you now have over seven million dollars.” Teagan tells her.

Sonic and Charles looks at her shocked.

“Five is from you alone.” Teagan adds.

“Sonette?” Charles whispers.

“I knew having so many accounts would come in handy.” Sonette says. “That is more than enough to pay all those debts and fix this house and the workshop.” Sonette explains. “Plus Jayden is helping with the workshop.” 

Charles sighs.

“Now, I’ll let Ajax know we have the money and I need his account. Once you get it, send it.” Sonette tells Teagan.

Teagan nods.

“Be safe sis.” Sonic says.

Sonette looks at him and nods.

“Don’t worry, now we have the money, it will be easy to get him off Uncle Chuck.” Sonette admits.

“Good luck.” Sonic says.

Sonette nods as she heads off. Charles sighs.

“It’s okay Uncle Chuck.” Sonic assures him.

“But Ajax…” Charles whispers.

“Sonette knows him, she can handle it.” Teagan tells him. “Don’t underestimate Blueberry, she is a wicked woman.” 

“True.” Sonic agrees. “Or you, Queen Hacker.” 

Teagan chuckles.

“Let the games begin.” Teagan declares.

~XxXxXx~

Sonette made it to the building to see a couple of men at the front. One nods and opens the door. Sonette walks in to see a desk to the right.

“Mr Night is waiting, last door at the end of the hall.” the woman at the desk says.

Sonette nods, walking off. She came to the door; Ajax’s name was on it. Sonette knocks.

“Enter!” Ajax calls out.

Sonette opens the door to see Ajax sitting at his desk, smoking. Sonette walks in, closing the door.

“I’m surprised to hear from you so soon.” Ajax admits.

“You hurt my uncle.” Sonette reminds him, sitting down.

“What do you want?” Ajax asks.

“I want to set my uncle free.” Sonette replies. “A million, right? I got the money.”

“From you, I don’t think so.” Ajax says, leaning back.

Sonette sighs as she gets up, walking around the desk.

“You would really not take my money.” Sonette whispers, sitting on the desk in front of Ajax.

Ajax chuckles.

“I’m hurt Ajax, I’m hurt.” Sonette admits, looking down.

Ajax stands up and slams Sonette onto her back, slamming his left hand by her head. Sonette looks at him.

“Now Ajax, you’re so cruel to me.” Sonette cries.

Ajax puts his smoke out in the ashtray close by, then blows smoke into Sonette’s face.

“You care about him, yes?” Ajax says, placing a couple of fingers on her chest.

“Would I be here otherwise, you know me Ajax.” Sonette says, feeling the fingers slide down her body.

She then gasps as he slid his hand down onto her crouch.

“True.” Ajax whispers.

Sonette whimpers and Ajax licks his lips.

“Well, I could never say no to you, Blueberry.” Ajax admits, going to her neck.

Sonette gasps, feeling Ajax kissing her neck roughly. 

“Ajax!” Sonette pants. 

Ajax chuckles.

“I’ll let you pay for your uncle.” Ajax whispers in Sonette’s ear. 

Ajax moves back and walks to the safe as Sonette sits up. Sonette sighs. Ajax walks over with a card and a thick paper folder. Ajax holds the card out and Sonette takes it to see bank details. Sonette pulls her phone out and sent it to Teagan. Sonette then holds it out and Ajax takes it, then holds the folders out. 

“Your uncle’s file. I don’t need it anymore.” Ajax says.

Sonette takes it, wrapping her arms around it tight. Sonette felt her phone vibrate, she grabs it to see it was from Teagan.

_‘It’s done’_

“Done.” Sonette says, standing up.

Ajax chuckles.

“I assume that’s all.” Ajax says.

Sonette nods.

“Yes, stay away from my uncle.” Sonette tells him.

“You’re so cute.” Ajax says.

Sonette smirks.

“I’ll see you around, Ajax.” Sonette says, heading off. 

Sonette runs home as fast as she could to be greeted by Sonic and Teagan.

“Uncle Chuck is in the shower.” Sonic says.

“It’s done.” Sonette says, showing the folder. “We need to burn this.” 

“His file with everything in it.” Teagan says.

“God he’s gross.” Sonette whispers, rubbing her neck. “Men are at the same at the end of the day.” 

Sonic sighs.

“Sorry Sonic.” Sonette quickly apologises.

“It’s okay, you aren’t wrong. A lot are the same, when they see a woman, they lose control.” Sonic says.

Sonette crosses her arms.

“But Uncle Chuck is safe. Now we need to clean the house and get his business back.” Sonette tells the pair.

“I found and called a local business with a range of skip bins. It will be there tomorrow morning as requested. The biggest they have. We should start with the workshop before we do anything here.” Teagan explains.

“Agreed.” Sonette says.

“Thank goodness.” Sonic whispers.

Charles then walks out and looks at Sonette. Sonette holds the folder as Charles walks over.

“It’s over.” Sonette tells Charles.

“Sonette.” Charles whispers.

Sonette smiles.

“Let’s get the workshop fix and clean this house.” Sonette tells Charles as Sonic walks next to her.

“What do you say, Uncle Chuck?” Sonic adds.

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Charles agrees.


	5. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Now that the debt is gone, things can finally get going. I mean, what's the worse that could happen?~

Sonette moans, slowly opening her eyes. She saw Teagan asleep in front of her and felt an arm over her. Sonette rolls over to see Sonic who was awake. Sonic smiles.

“We better get up.” Sonette whispers, sitting up.

Sonic looks at Sonette who looks at him.

“What?” Sonette asks.

“How often have you done that?” Sonic asks.

“Do what?” Sonette asks confused.

“Use your body to get what you want.” Sonic replies.

Sonette sighs as she looks away.

“It does come in handy.” Sonette admits softly.

Sonic sits up and place his hand on her shoulder. Sonette sighs as she leans into Sonic.

“That was something I never wanted you to know.” Sonette confesses.

“Sonette.” Sonic whispers.

“The things I do under Blueberry, I… I do use my body to get men to do what I want or close to them so I… I… I have done so many bad things.” Sonette explains.

“Come on.” Sonic says.

They pair head out. Sonette walks into the lounge room and sighs. It was a mess. They manage to clean the kitchen but all the boxes were put into the lounge room.

“Coffee?” Sonic asks.

“Please.” Sonette answers.

Sonic nods, walking off. Sonette grabs a box, then opens it. Sonette sighs, seeing a photo frame with a picture of her and Sonic when they were little as well as their parents, Aleena the Hedgehog and Jules the Hedgehog. Sonette sighs as she stands up, clinging to it.

‘Mum, dad.’ Sonette thinks.

Sonette turns around and heads into the kitchen. Sonic looks at her and Sonette shows the picture. Sonic looks at it shock.

“Mum, dad.” Sonic says.

Sonette nods. They heard footsteps so they look over as Charles walks in.

“Morning Uncle Chuck.” Sonette greets.

“What do you two have?” Charles asks.

Sonette shows it. Charles sighs as he takes it.

“Wow, I haven’t seen this in years.” Charles admits.

“Uncle Chuck.” Sonette whispers.

Sonic walks over with two cups, holding them out. Sonette and Charles take them.

“Thanks Sonic.” Sonette whispers.

“Are you okay Sonette?” Charles as Sonic walks off.

Sonette nods.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Sonette replies.

Teagan walks out yawning and Sonette chuckles. 

“You’re all so loud.” Teagan whispers.

Teagan walks to the table and sits down. Sonette chuckles as she joins her with Charles.

“I know sleepy.” Sonette says.

Teagan sighs. Sonic walks over and sits a cup in front of Teagan, then sits down. Teagan looks at it, then at Sonic.

“Tea, just the way you like it.” Sonic says. 

Teagan smiles as she picks it up and takes a sip.

“What is today’s plan?” Sonic asks.

“Uncle Chuck, I need you to find all the bills for the house and workshop. We need to pay them fast. We still have power, water and gas here, but we need it all turn on for the workshop so we can get to work.” Sonette explains.

“Of course.” Charles says.

“Sonic, Teagan, you two need to get to the workshop and get the skip bin ready.” Sonette tells the pair.

“Sounds fair.” Sonic agrees.

“Okay.” Teagan says.

“Also Uncle Chuck, while we have a skip bin, we should get rubbish from here there.” Sonette suggests.

“Good idea.” Sonic agrees.

“Of course.” Uncle Chuck whispers.

“We might get the third bedroom back.” Sonic adds.

Charles chuckles.

“Sorry about that.” Charles apologises.

“It’s okay Uncle Chuck.” Sonic assures him.

“Is Emerald Lock still open?” Sonette asks.

“Emerald Lock?” Teagan whispers.

“It’s a storage unit, it had 100 units in a rage of sizes.” Sonic explains.

“Had 100, now it is 300.” Charles explains. “When the town expanded, so did it due to high demands.” 

“Anything you want to put into storage, we can get a unit if needed.” Sonette offers. 

“I’ll think about.” Charles says.

“Alright.” Sonette says, standing up. “Sonic, help me with pancakes for breakfast.” 

“Got it sis.” Sonic says, standing up.

The pair got to work to making breakfast. They then got ready and split up. Sonic and Teagan walk to the workshop to see Fire, Fiona and Scourge waiting. Sonic sighs. Fire push Scourge.

“Okay!” Scourge snaps.

Sonic looks at him worried and Scourge looks away.

“Sorry Sonic, for yesterday.” Scourge apologises.

Sonic smiles.

“It’s fine.” Sonic whispers.

Sonic holds his hand out.

“Truths?” Sonic asks.

Scourge looks at him and chuckles.

“Only for your sister and Teagan.” Scourge admits, taking Sonic’s hand.

“Fine by me Scourge.” Sonic admits.

Scourge lets Sonic’s hand go and Sonic lets his hand drop to his side.

“Sonette and Uncle Chuck are going to get all the bills taken care of, as well as getting power and water turned back on.” Sonic explains.

“Good idea.” Fire says.

Fire sighs.

“Teagan, William is going to be here soon.” Fire warns her.

Teagan looks at him shock.

“What?” Teagan cries.

“Huh? Who’s William?” Sonic asks.

“William is a jerk, he has feelings for Teagan and asked her out. She said no. He hasn’t stopped asking so Teagan told him that she has a boyfriend. Now, he keeps bugging her about her boyfriend.” Scourge explains.

“And of course Teagan doesn’t have one.” Fiona adds.

Teagan sighs as she grabs her bag.

“I don’t want to date him. I know what kind of man he is.” Teagan confesses.

“I want to beat him up.” Scourge admits.

Fiona giggles.

“Sonic, I have an idea.” Fiona says.

Teagan looks up.

“Be Teagan’s boyfriend while William is around.” Fiona tells him.

“What!?” Teagan shouts.

“Will it make him stop?” Sonic asks.

“Of course it will.” Fiona says.

Teagan looks at Sonic who looks at her.

“Well, if it helps you Teagan, it’s fine by me.” Sonic admits.

Teagan goes red as she looks down.

“I-it’s fine by me.” Teagan whispers.

“Thanks Sonic.” Fire says.

“Well, Teagan has saved my life so many times. I owe her a lot.” Sonic admits.

“Still, thanks.” Teagan whispers.

They then heard beeping so they look over to see a truck with a skip bin on the back.

“Cool, the bin’s here.” Fire says, walking off.

Sonic, Teagan, Scourge and Fiona walks out of the way. Fire lead the truck to the place to put the bin, the opposite end of the parking lot. It drops it and heads off. Sonic pulls the keys out.

“We better clear the waiting room area out, it’s all trashed.” Sonic says.

“As Blueberry said, all new furniture.” Scourge adds.

Sonic nods as they head to the door. Sonic unlocks it and they head in. Scourge chuckles.

“Alright! Let’s get to work!” Scourge yells.

Sonic shakes his head as he looks at Teagan who was looking through the reception desk. It was going to be a long day.


	6. Planning

Sonette and Charles makes it back and Sonette chuckles, seeing the others working. Sonette then saw William Fox, a dark blue fox with bright orange eyes, and Teagan talking. Then Sonic walks over with a notepad. Sonette runs over with Charles.

“I see, thanks Sonic.” William says, taking it. “I still can’t believe I got to meet you. You’re amazing.” 

“Not really.” Sonic whispers, scratching the back of his head.

“You’re lucky Teagan, don’t let him go.” William tells her, walking off.

“Huh?” Sonette whispers.

“Um, I told William that Sonic is my boyfriend. He… he said it makes sense that he is never around because, Sonic is a hero.” Teagan explains.

Sonic chuckles.

“I see, alright then.” Sonette says.

“Anyway, by Fire’s car are plastic tubs with documents that need to get sorted. Anything that needs to be destroyed, put aside, Fire will do it. We have cleaned a lot of the waiting room and workshop area. Anything good such as tools, parts and tyres are being put aside while we clear the workshop out. I hear they were checking the car lifts, Scourge says they look fine, he’s double checking.” Sonic explains.

Sonette chuckles, crossing her arms.

“Fiona is in the junk yard with Holly and Apollo, at the back, checking everything out.” Sonic adds.

“Good work Sonic, I’ll go and check inside.” Sonette praises, walking off.

“I’ll go and get some information on the programs I want to get.” Teagan says, walking off. 

Sonic walks to Charles who sighs.

“You two, you’re aren’t those little kids anymore.” Charles says.

“Uncle Chuck.” Sonic whispers.

“Hard to believe all you have been through, the both of you.” Charles admits, walking to the impala.

Sonic sighs.

“You, being a hero, saving the world and the crazy adventures you have been on. Sonette, the pain and hell she had to go through, a child.” Charles says.

“I’m sorry Uncle Chuck.” Sonic apologises.

“For what sonny?” Charles asks.

“Being away for so long.” Sonic answers.

Charles chuckles.

“It’s fine Sonic.” Charles assures him.

Then a police car pulls up and Sonic looks at it worried. Sonic and Charles heads over as a raccoon gets out of the car. He looks over and chuckles.

“Sheriff John?” Sonic says.

“Well, isn’t it my little trouble maker, Sonic.” Sheriff John says. “Damnit Charles, why didn’t you tell me Sonic was in town?” 

Charles chuckles.

“I haven’t had the time.” Charles admits.

“And where’s Sonette?” Sheriff John asks.

Sonette then runs over, she saw the car pull in and got worried.

“And there she is.” Sheriff John says. “As beautiful as her mother.” 

“Sheriff John!” Sonette cries.

Sheriff John chuckles.

“I’m glad I came, I got word there was strange activity going on here.” Sheriff John admits.

“Sorry sheriff.” Charles apologises.

“Trying to get this place back up and running?” Sheriff John asks.

“That’s the plan.” Sonette answers.

Sonic nods.

“I see, I’ll have to keep an eye on it then.” Sheriff John admits.

“I have to get to work, sorry John.” Charles says, then walks off.

“It is good to see you two are back.” Sheriff John says.

Sonette nods.

“We never expect to come back to see Uncle Chuck in so much trouble.” Sonic admits.

“Ah, bills months overdue and… I heard he has a loan with Ajax Night.” Sheriff John says.

“Had, I took care of that and the bills.” Sonette tells him. “I better get inside.” Sonette says, running off.

“Sonette works and… well she had money stashed away so she is helping get this place back up and running and renovate the house.” Sonic explains.

Sheriff John chuckles.

“I see, that’s good.” Sheriff John whispers. “Please, look after Charles.” 

Sonic nods.

“I will sir.” Sonic promises.

Sheriff John nods, getting in his car, then heads off.

‘What the hell does that mean?’ Sonic thinks, looking at Charles.

Fire was helping him. Teagan runs over and grabs Sonic’s arm.

“What is it Sonic?” Teagan asks worried.

“Something is wrong with Uncle Chuck.” Sonic replies, looking at Teagan.

“What do you mean?” Teagan asks. “And who was that?” 

“That was Sheriff John, we have known him for years, he’s a family friend.” Sonic explains. “And Sheriff John asked me to look after Uncle Chuck. Something in Sheriff John’s eye, it worries me.” 

Teagan looks at Charles.

“Teagan, I’m sorry to ask this but can you help me find anything on Uncle Chuck, even around the house.” Sonic asks.

Teagan nods.

“I’ll start in his office here, I’m heading there anyway.” Teagan says, walking off.

‘Sorry Uncle Chuck, but I know you won’t talk.’ Sonic thinks. 

Sonic heads inside to see Sonette with Scourge and Fiona.

“Really? Great!” Sonette says.

Sonette then saw Sonic.

“All the lifts are safe to use.” Sonette tells Sonic.

“Great, good to know.” Sonic says.

“Just need a clean.” Scourge adds.

“Can I talk to you for a second sis?” Sonic asks.

Sonette nods.

“We better get back to work.” Fiona says, grabbing Scourge’s hand.

The pair walks off and Sonette sighs.

“What is it?” Sonette asks.

Sonic takes a deep breath.


	7. Nightwalkers

Sonic wakes up to Sonette’s phone going off and sighs as it turns off. Sonic yawns as he sits up and sees Sonette sitting up, on her phone.

“Yeah?” Sonette whispers. “Tails? What?” 

Sonic sighs.

“Huh? Oh, Sonic’s asleep so he can’t talk at the moment.” Sonette tells him, looking at Sonic. “Sorry Tails, now isn’t a good time. Get some rest.” 

Sonette hangs up and sighs.

“Sorry sis.” Sonic apologises.

“It’s okay.” Sonette says.

“Shut up!” Teagan yells, throwing a pillow at them.

Sonette chuckles. Teagan sits up and rubs her neck.

“Go to hell.” Teagan says, getting up.

Teagan walks out and Sonic sighs. 

“We need to confront Uncle Chuck before we go.” Sonic says.

Sonette nod. Sonic gets up, grabbing a letter. Sonette sighs.

“You were right to be worried.” Sonette says, walking off. 

Sonic follows her. They walk into the kitchen to see Teagan by the kettle.

“So what are you going to do about that letter?” Teagan asks. “I mean, there are so many more at the workshop.” 

Sonette sighs. 

“Jayden said we will deal with them if we have to but since we aren’t threatening them, we should be fine.” Sonette explains.

Teagan takes a deep breath. Then Charles walks out, yawning. 

“Uncle Chuck, I’m sorry.” Sonic apologises, holding the letter up.

Charles looks at it shocked.

“Nightwalkers are a strong gang.” Sonette says.

“I… I have ignored them. I told them it was a no deal.” Charles explains. “I haven’t heard from them in a while.”

“Sure, after a bunch of death threats.” Sonette points out.

“We found all of them.” Teagan confesses.

Charles shakes his head.

“It has been a month since I heard anything.” Charles admits.

“Uncle Chuck!” Sonette snaps. “They are not the type to stop and give up!” 

Sonic looks at her worried and Sonette sighs.

“Sorry Uncle Chuck.” Sonette apologises. “It’s just… I have dealt with them in the past.”

Charles looks at her worried.

“We should be fine since they have been MIA for a month, but we have to be careful.” Sonette explains.

Charles nods.

“I have already told the others.” Sonette admits.

“I’m sorry I didn’t say anything sooner.” Charles apologies.

“It’s okay Uncle Chuck.” Sonette assures him.

“But no more secrets.” Sonic adds.

Charles chuckles.

“Alright.” Charles agrees.

“Let’s get breakfast and get going.” Sonette says.

They had breakfast and got ready, then head to the workshop. Sonette yawns.

“What are going to do about tomorrow and Sunday?” Teagan asks.

“Tomorrow?” Sonette whispers.

“Tomorrow is Saturday.” Teagan reminds her.

“Oh.” Sonette whispers. “We need to work on this place. It’s up to everyone what they want to do. I’ll be here.” 

“Same.” Sonic says.

“Well, I have nothing else to do.” Charles admits.

Teagan sighs.

“I hate you all.” Teagan whispers, heading inside.

“Sonic and I will get those boxes of trash.” Sonette says.

Last night they started going through the boxes in the lounge room, they found a lot of trash.

“Alright, I’ll be in my offices and sort things out.” Charles says.

Sonette chuckles as they got to work. As the morning went on, the others showed up and finish clearing all the rooms, including the staff kitchen, which was all outdated, and sitting area. Once Sonette and Sonic were done, Sonette was helping Charles in his office while Sonic was standing outside, the seven garage doors were up. Then he hears a car pull up so Sonic looks over. Five men get out, a leopard in a white suit as well as a red dog, a dark grey wolf, a green cat and a blue albatross, all in black suits. The leopard walks forward and chuckles, staring at Sonic with a wicked smile. It made Sonic sick. Before Sonic could react, Scourge appeared in front of him.

“Zane Hunter.” Scourge says.

‘Zane Hunter, isn’t he the leader of the Nightwalker.’ Sonic thinks as the others came over.

“Zane, it was hoping I wouldn’t see you.” Jayden admits, walking in front of Scourge.

“Jayden, why are the Pirates here?” Zane asks.

“Helping an old man.” Jayden replies. “I know why you are here Zane, you wanted this workshop and junk yard. You tried to be nice and when the gentleman said no, you got violent and even sent death threats.” 

Zane chuckles, looking at Sonic. Scourge quickly moves, blocking Sonic from his view.

“And why is the great hero here?” Zane asks.

“That has nothing to do with you.” Sonette tells him.

Zane looks over at her.

“And Blueberry, it has been a while.” Zane says.

“Zane.” Sonette says. “I assume this must be Jason Lock.” Sonette says, looking at the dog.

Jason nods.

“Lovely to finally meet you, Blueberry Hedgehog.” Jason says.

“And of course your right hand, Victor Hallow.” Sonette adds, looking at the wolf.

Victor chuckles.

“Oh Blue, I have missed you too.” Victor says.

“It’s been a while, Tyler the Albatross.” Scourge says, looking at the albatross.

“Scourge Hedgehog.” Tyler says. “Ready for round two?”

“Go to hell.” Scourge scoffs.

“Well, hello Nick the Cat.” Fiona says, crossing her eyes.

“Fiona Fox, it has been a while.” Nick says.

“Not long enough.” Fiona admits.

Sonette looks at Charles who was behind her, then at Teagan who was by her. Sonette takes a deep breath, looking at Zane.

“Why are you here?” Jayden asks.

“I heard rumours that there was work going on here. I came to check it out.” Zane explains. “How’s the debt going, Charles?” Zane asks, looking over.

“Gone.” Sonette tells him.

“And why is that?” Zane asks.

“I took care of all of them.” Sonette tells him.

“So, you have made an alliance with him.” Zane says, looking at Jayden.

“Indeed I have.” Jayden says.

“How did you find this place?” Zane asks.

“That is private.” Jayden tells him.

“Now leave.” James tell him.

“You are no longer welcome here.” Fire adds.

Zane chuckles.

“Is that so?” Zane asks.

“Damn straight!” Sonette yells.

Zane looks at Scourge who hold his arm up. Sonic moves behind the green hedgehog.

“Well, it is a shame I can’t speak to the great hero himself.” Zane admits.

“You stay away from him!” Scourge yells.

“You are not allowed near him.” Sonette warns him.

“Well, see you around.” Zane says.

They got in the car and head off. Sonic felt sick, something bad is about to happen. Scourge turns around.

“Listen here Sonic, never speak to Zane or anyone from his gang. If someone says hello when you are alone and you don’t know them, walk or run straight back here.” Scourge warns him.

“Got it.” Sonic agrees.

Scourge sighs.

“Last thing I want is that jerk getting his hand on you.” Scourge admits.

“He’s big in prostitution, child sex trafficking, drugs, weapons and other trafficking within the black market.” Fiona tells Sonic.

Sonic looks at her shocked.

“Image what he can get form you, Sonic the Hedgehog, the great hero.” Jayden says.

“I’ll kill him before he lays a hand on my brother!” Sonette yells.

Scourge place his hands on Sonic’s shoulders.

“I rather you have one of us with you at all times.” Scourge tells him.

Sonic nods. This is out of his scope. No, he needs to listen to them.

“Sonic?” Sonette whispers worried.

“Teagan, find out what you can on him.” Jayden tells him.

“Yes sir.” Teagan says with a nod. 

Sonette looks at Sonic worried as Scourge lets his arms drop to his side. Sonic takes a deep breath as he looks at Sonette.

‘Is this the kind of world you’re from sis?’ Sonic thinks.


	8. Old Friends

Sonic was following Scourge and Fiona to a hardware store to get some paint pamphlets and idea to do up the kitchen. Sonette asks Sonic to go so he can get an idea what kind of work goes into rebuilding the workshop. She believes this is all a great learning experience for him. Sonic couldn’t agree more. He was a little excited. They walk in and Sonic looks around, this place is huge. Sonic looks at Fiona and Scourge.

“This way Sonic.” Fiona says.

They made it to the paint aisle. Sonic looks over the huge range of colours, then at Fiona and Scourge who were grabbing some booklets and pamphlets.

“Sonic?” a voice whispers from behind.

Sonic turns around to see Ray the Flying Squirrel. Sonic looks at Ray shock.

“Ray?” Sonic whispers.

Ray starts laughing, giving Sonic a hug and Sonic smiles.

“It’s really you!” Ray cries.

“Ray, I don’t believe it. It has been so long.” Sonic says.

“Where have you been?” Ray asks.

“I could ask you the same thing.” Sonic says.

Ray lets him go and chuckles.

“After we split up, Mighty and I, we moved here and started a normal life. That whole hero thing was so not us.” Ray explains.

“And who is this?” Fiona asks, walking over.

“Ray, he’s an old friend.” Sonic replies, looking at her. 

“Wait till Mighty sees you.” Ray whispers. “He’s busy at the moment.” 

Sonic then notices the work uniform. 

“So can I help you?” Ray asks.

“We were looking at some paint, then we need to look at some kitchens.” Fiona explains.

Scourge walks over.

“We have a range of kitchen displays. Follow me.” Ray explains.

They follow Ray, coming to a range or displays. Sonic walks off and looks at a couple.

“So what is this for?” Ray asks, walking to Sonic.

“Oh, we are doing up my uncle’s workshop, upstairs we have a small kitchen for staff. Everything is old and outdated. It’s all being removed so we are getting ideas for a new one.” Sonic explains.

“Wow, that’s amazing Sonic.” Ray says.

Sonic nods.

“It’s a lot of work.” Sonic admits. “And I know nothing about it but so I’m going to learn as everything goes on.” 

Ray chuckles.

“You’ll be fine.” Ray tells him. “It’s good to know what you want and how much room you have. Being a staff room, I guess you will only need a small kitchen.” 

“I’ll have to talk to my uncle and sister.” Sonic says.

“Sister?” Ray says confused.

“Oh right, I never told you.” Sonic laughs. “I have a twin sister.” 

“Sonic! You jerk!” Ray shouts.

Sonic chuckles.

“Wow, that’s amazing.” Ray whispers.

Sonic nods.

“Yeah, she’s amazing.” Sonic says.

Then Scourge walks over.

“Scourge?” Sonic whispers.

“You’re an idiot.” Scourge says.

Sonic sighs.

“Sorry.” Sonic apologises.

“Huh?” Ray whispers.

“Sorry Ray.” Sonic apologises.

“It’s okay, anyway. I have to get back to work. If there is anything else I can do, let me know.” Ray tells them, then walks off.

Sonic looks at Scourge, then saw Fiona taking photos. 

“Look, you should be fine here, but don’t let your guard down.” Scourge warns him.

Sonic nods. Scourge walks off and Sonic saw a bathroom area. Sonic walks over and looks around.

‘These look amazing, Uncle Chuck’s bathroom is so outdated and falling apart.’ Sonic thinks.

“Well, hello stranger.” a voice says.

Sonic looks over to see Mighty the Armadillo and Ray. Sonic chuckles as he walks to pair. Mighty gives Sonic a hug and Sonic smiles.

“You look well, that’s good.” Mighty says.

“You too Mighty.” Sonic says.

Mighty lets him go and Ray chuckles.

“The old team is back!” Ray shouts.

Sonic chuckles.

“I have missed you two so much.” Sonic admits.

“Why are you here?” Mighty asks. “I heard you are based in Station Square with the rest of the Sonic Team.” 

Sonic sighs.

“Got into a fight with a few other members, it got ugly so I went to my sister. We both wanted a break from the large cities and to see our uncle so here we are.” Sonic explains.

Mighty chuckles.

“Sister huh, when do we meet her?” Mighty asks.

“We are fixing Lakemoon’s Mechanic. Drop by when you can. I know we are going to be there tomorrow.” Sonic explains.

“We are both off tomorrow so we will be there.” Mighty tells him. “Does around nine sound okay?” 

“Sounds fine, we get there around seven.” Sonic says.

“The blue hero himself.” a voice says.

Sonic looks back to see Fang the Sniper, Bean the Dynamite and Bark the Polar Bear. 

“Long time no see, Sonic.” Fang says.

“Fang, Bean, Bark.” Sonic says, turning to face the trio.

“Well, to hear our boss wants you. I thought he was seeing things when he said he saw you.” Fang admits. “I mean, why the hell is Sonic the Hedgehog in a small town like this.” 

“Boss?” Sonic whispers worried.

Mighty quickly wraps his arm around Sonic’s waist, turning around so his back was to the trio. Ray then quickly moves, blocking Mighty from the trio’s view. covering Mighty’s back.

“So the rumours were true, you joined the Nightwalkers.” Mighty says, looking back.

Sonic goes into shock as Bean chuckles.

“And our boss wants to meet Sonic.” Bark adds.

“Not going to happen.” Scourge tells them.

Bark, Fang and Bean looks back to see Scourge and Fiona.

“Now beat it.” Mighty tells them. “Or else.” 

“I thought you hated Sonic?” Bean asks Scourge.

“I have my reasons to protect that blue idiot.” Scourge tells him.

“Let’s go.” Bark tells Bean and Fang.

The trio heads off and Mighty lets Sonic go. Sonic turns around as Scourge and Fion walks over as Mighty moves back. Sonic sighs as he turns to face Fiona and Scourge.

“What the hell? Why are the Nightwalkers after you?” Ray asks worried.

Sonic sighs.

“For the simple fact on who he is.” Scourge answers.

“The blue hero himself.” Mighty repeats. “Though you are 17, they know they can get a lot of money from you on the black market.” 

Sonic nods.

“But as Bean said, don’t you hate Sonic.” Ray asks, looking at Scourge.

“It is true I don’t like Sonic, but what they want to do with him makes my skin crawl. No one should go through that.” Scourge explains. “I also know his sister quite well and she’s a great friend of mine. I could never look at her again if I let anything happened to Sonic while he is in my care.” 

‘Sonette.’ Sonic thinks.

“Neither could I.” Fiona adds.

“We better get back, update the others on what we got and what happened.” Scourge tells them.

“We will see you tomorrow Sonic.” Mighty says.

“Be careful.” Sonic says.

“We will be fine Sonic.” Mighty assures him. “You be careful.” 

Sonic nods, then follows Fiona and Scourge. Fiona sighs, dropping back to walk with Sonic while Scourge takes the lead.

“It’s going to be okay Sonic.” Fiona assures him.

Sonic nods.

“I know.” Sonic whispers. “I’m still worried.” 

“Stay by my side till we get home.” Fiona tells him.

Sonic nods. He rather stay by her side, and Scourge’s side.


	9. Fears

They made it back and updated everyone. Sonic heads inside and upstairs, leaning on the railing, looking down as others work. Sonic sighs, replaying what just happened.

“Sonic?” Sonette says worried, walking over.

“I knew Bean, Bark and Fang. They were friends of mine.” Sonic confesses.

Sonette sighs.

“I heard.” Sonette whispers.

“They were good people.” Sonic adds.

“Sonic, I’m sorry.” Sonette apologises.

“I just want to go back to Uncle Chuck’s place.” Sonic pleads softly.

Sonette sighs.

“Alright, I’ll make sure there is nothing for me to do and I’ll take you back.” Sonette tells him, then walks off. 

Sonic takes a deep breath, it was too much to take in today. Teagan runs over and Sonic looks at her. 

“It’s a lot to take in, right?” Teagan asks.

Sonic place his hands on the railing.

“I heard the stories about what Sonette went through and the world she’s from, I never expected for that world to try to drag me into it.” Sonic admits.

Teagan place her hand on Sonic’s. Sonic looks at her.

“There is something I want to tell you when we get back to Chuck’s place.” Teagan admits.

Sonic nods. Sonette runs over.

“Uncle Chuck says it’s fine, Fire will bring him home tonight.” Sonette tells the pair.

Sonic nods.

“Come on.” Teagan says.

The trio heads off. Sonette wraps her arms around Sonic’s arm. Sonic smiles.

“Sorry sis.” Sonic apologises.

“It’s okay, we need to talk about this in private.” Sonette says. “The three of us.” 

Sonic nods. They made it back and Sonic sits down at the kitchen table with Teagan who gets the laptop out.

“I need to tell Sonic the truth.” Teagan tells Sonette.

Sonette nods.

“Sonic, when I was little, I was in a gang called the Phantom Warriors of Justice. They are a huge gang in Sunset City which is close to where I once lived. They are the reason I got by my nickname, Queen Hacker, as well as helping me get all my tools and equipment.” Teagan explains.

Sonic looks at her shock, then sighs.

“That explains a bit.” Sonic whispers.

“I was scared of this.” Sonette confesses.

Sonic and Teagan looks at her.

“You, being dragged into the hellish world I’m from.” Sonette adds.

Teagan sighs.

“Yeah.” Teagan whispers.

“Teagan and I, we were forced into it.” Sonette says.

Sonic looks at Teagan, then at Sonette.

“Deep down, I was also happy when you hated what I did. It meant you would stay far away from the gang wars and pain.” Sonette admits.

“But now, the Nightwalkers have thrown Sonic into it, head first.” Teagan says.

Sonette nods.

“What do I do?” Sonic asks.

“We have no choice. Sonic is great with robots, but humans and mobians is a whole nother game.” Teagan says.

Sonette shakes her head.

“Sonette, I’m calling papa.” Teagan tells her.

Sonette looks at her.

“Huh?” Sonic whispers.

“Leader of the Phantom Warriors of Justice.” Teagan tells him. “He said to call if I ever need help. Nightwalkers are a big gang, bigger than the Pirates. and then there’s their allies.”

“They are?” Sonic says shock.

“Believe it or not Sonic, we are known as a small gang.” Sonette tells him.

Sonic sighs.

“Sonette, you need to teach him everything he needs to know to defend himself.” Teagan tells her.

Sonic looks at Teagan.

“No way!” Sonette snaps.

Sonic sighs, looking at Sonette.

“Like the way I have been teaching you to defend yourself against Eggman’s robots.” Sonic starts.

Sonette looks at him worried.

“It is your turn to teach me how to look after myself.” Sonic tells her.

“I’ll leave you two to talk.” Teagan says, standing up.

Teagan quickly grabs her stuff and heads off to the bedroom. Sonic sighs.

“No, this is a bad idea.” Sonette defends.

Sonic walks up to her and grabs her shoulders.

“Sonette, I’m scared.” Sonic confesses.

Sonette looks at him shock.

“First meeting Zane Hunter and a few of his thugs, then seeing Bean, Bark and Fang, it scared me and all I could do is hide. Hide behind Scourge. Hide behind Mighty. I don’t know what to do.” Sonic explains.

Sonette looks at him shock and Sonic pulls her into a hug.

“O… Okay Sonic.” Sonette whispers, wrapping her arms around Sonic. “This life isn’t easy, so get ready.” 

Sonic nods.

“I will also need to teach you how to use a gun.” Sonette admits.

“Like Shadow.” Sonic whispers.

Sonette nods.

“Ah, like Shadow.” Sonette whispers. “In this world; it’s kill or be killed.” 

Sonic takes a deep breath.

“I know.” Sonic admits. 

Sonic lets her go and Sonette walks back.

“Cute.” Teagan says walking over. “We are also in luck, papa, Uncle Vijay and Uncle Barry are close by and said when they are done what they are doing tomorrow, they will head here.” 

Sonette nods.

“Sonic, remember this.” Teagan starts.

Sonic looks at her.

“These people are worse than Eggman and will kill you in a second if they have to, or worse.” Teagan warns him.

“This could lead into a gang war, between you and the workshop.” Sonette confesses.

“A gang war huh.” Sonic whispers. 

“You two lock up, I need to talk to Jayden.” Sonette tells them.

“I got it.” Teagan says.

Sonette runs off in a blur and Sonic shakes his head. Teagan walks to the front door and locks it. Sonic takes a deep breath.

“It’s going to be hard on you Sonic, we know that.” Teagan admits, turning around. “You’re a hero, being dragged into a criminal world but listen to us.” 

“Got it Teagan.” Sonic says.

He really doesn’t know how to take any of this. He just has to go with it and follow what Sonette says and does as well as Teagan.


	10. Welcome to the Family

Sonette wakes up to her name being called. Sonette moans as she opens her eyes to see Sonic standing over her with a mug. Sonette smiles.

“Morning sis.” Sonic says.

Sonette moans as she sits up and rubs her neck. Sonic holds out the cup and Sonette takes it.

“Thanks Sonic.” Sonette whispers. “Sorry about last night.” 

Sonic sighs, Sonette didn’t get home late. Charles said she wanted a meeting with the others. Teagan even had to go. Sonette looks at Sonic who smiles.

“Sonic, sit down.” Sonette tells him.

Sonic looks at Sonette worried as he sits down.

“What is it?” Sonic asks worried.

“I was talking to everyone on the best way to keep you safe.” Sonette starts. “And the best way is… for you join the Pirates.” 

Sonic looks at her shock. Join the Pirates? The same gang his sister has been part of since she was ten. Sonette looks at him worried.

“Sonic?” Sonette whispers.

“Sorry, it’s just… that’s your thing.” Sonic says.

Sonette sighs.

“But I won’t say no.” Sonic admits softly.

Sonette looks at him shock.

“Maybe, it can fix that huge hole between us and we can be close again.” Sonic admits. 

Sonette smiles.

“That’s good though.” Teagan says, walking in.

Sonette chuckles.

“You will be class as a new member, and you won’t have to do anything illegal.” Sonette explains.

“It’s mainly to keep you safe.” Teagan adds.

“But in saying that, you will still need to learn to defend yourself.” Sonette tells him.

Sonic nods.

“I’ll let Fire know, come on.” Teagan tells them, then walks off.

Sonic quickly stands up. Sonette yawns as she stands up and rubs her neck.

“Come on sis.” Sonic says.

Sonette takes Sonic’s hand and Sonic looks at her worried.

“Remember, you need to tell me everything Sonic. Especially how you feel.” Sonette tells him.

Sonic nods. The pair walks out. They help with breakfast, then got ready and head off. Sonic was a little nervous. Sonette couldn’t help but smile. They made it to the workshop and opened it. Sonic helped Sonette with cleaning. There was still so much to do. Teagan was helping Charles in his office. It didn’t take long for the others to make it. Jayden walks up to Sonic and Sonette. Sonic looks at his sister who giggles.

“No need to be nervous Sonic.” Jayden assures him.

“Mr Jayden.” Sonic whispers.

Scourge smirks. Jayden place his hand on top of Sonic’s head as Teagan and Charles walks over.

“Sonic the Hedgehog, from this day forward you are an official member of the Pirates.” Jayden tells him.

Sonic smiles.

“Welcome to the family.” James says.

Jayden pulls his hand back.

“Now, Mr Gold is on his way. Till then, everyone get to work.” Jayden tells everyone.

Teagan grabs Sonic and everyone heads off. Sonic looks at Teagan who giggles.

“I’m waiting for some friends.” Sonic whispers.

“I know.” Teagan says, letting him go.

“What will happen next?” Sonic asks.

“When papa gets here, he will talk to Mr Jayden.” Teagan says.

Sonic sighs, taking Teagan’s hand. Teagan smiles as she blushes.

“You’re hopeless.” Teagan whispers.

“I know.” Sonic says. “I do try.” 

Teagan looks at him. Sonic smiles.

“You’re lucky I love you.” Teagan says, looking away.

“Love you too Teagan.” Sonic says.

“Something tells me this isn’t a lie anymore.” Teagan whispers.

“I mean… it… can it be real?” Sonic asks softly.

Teagan looks at him shock.

“Remember me telling Amy my heart belongs to someone else?” Sonic asks.

Teagan nods.

“That someone is you.” Sonic admits, going red.

“Huh?” Teagan whispers.

“You were always there, you saved my life so many times, I just… I don’t know.” Sonic tries to explain.

“Just say yes!” Sonette yells.

Sonic and Teagan looks at her shock.

“Come on Teagan! I know you like him too!” Sonette cheers.

Sonette runs off. Teagan looks at Sonic who smiles. Teagan smiles.

“God Amy is going to kill me.” Teagan whispers, moving closer to Sonic.

Sonic kiss her on the cheek. Teagan couldn’t stop smiling.

“That is something I have been wanting to do for over a year now.” Sonic admits.

“I hate you.” Teagan whispers.

Sonic chuckles. Then Ray and Mighty walks over.

“Morning Ray, Mighty.” Sonic greets.

Teagan looks at the pair.

“Sonic.” Mighty greets.

“Who’s this?” Ray asks.

“Um, this is my girlfriend, Teagan.” Sonic introduces.

Teagan smiles.

“Nice to meet you two.” Teagan says.

They then heard a loud smash and Sonette running over.

“We are throwing the old kitchen over the railing since it won’t make it down the stairs, so it is safer to stay out here.” Sonette tells them. 

Sonette then looks at Mighty and Ray who were staring at her.

“Mighty and Ray, right?” Sonette asks.

Sonic nods.

“Guys, this is Sonette. My twin sister.” Sonic introduces.

“She look a lot like you.” Mighty admits.

“Nice to meet you two.” Sonette says.

“Likewise.” Mighty says.

“Teagan, tell me when Mr Gold gets here.” Sonette tells her. “I’m with Mr Jayden.”

“Of course.” Teagan says.

Sonette runs off. Teagan’s phone starts ringing and Sonic lets her go.

“Sorry, got to take this.” Teagan says, running off.

“What the hell is going on here?” Mighty asks.

“I can’t lie to you two.” Sonic starts as the trio walks to the side of the building. 

Sonic sighs.

“Sonette and Teagan is part of a gang called the Pirates, and well, so am I.” Sonic tells them.

The pair looks at him shock.

“Teagan was part of a gang called the Phantom Warriors of Justice, they are huge in Sunset City.” Sonic adds.

“We know both of them.” Mighty admits.

“The Pirates, really?” Ray whispers.

“They took my sister in when she was ten and being abused.” Sonic says. “When I wasn’t there, they were.”

Mighty sighs.

“I have heard both good and bad about both those gangs.” Mighty admits. “I assume they did it to keep you safe from the Nightwalkers.” 

Sonic nods.

“And that’s why Mr Gold is coming, from the Phantom Warriors.” Sonic adds.

Mighty sighs as he stares at Sonic.

“What?” Sonic asks.

“Things are going to get ugly, you know that right?” Mighty asks.

Sonic nods.

“I do.” Sonic admits. “But what do I do?” 

Mighty looks at Sonic worried.

“I’m scared, I can’t lie. I’m scared and I don’t know what to do.” Sonic confesses.

Ray and Mighty looks at him shock.

“So, I’m going to do the only thing I know, and that's to listen to my sister.” Sonic explains. “And Teagan.” 

Mighty sighs.

“It is too dangerous for you two to be around.” Sonic warns them.

“We aren’t going to abandon you!” Ray cries.

“He’s right, we know the Nightwalkers well.” Mighty whispers. “No, you are stuck with us too.” 

Sonic smiles. Sonic then saw a car drive in and the trio walks around.

“Go.” Mighty tells him.

Sonic heads over as three people got out of the car. A human who has pale skin, grey hair and blue eyes, wearing a black suit with a grey and white striped top. A grey wolf who has dark grey fur with white fur on the tip of his tail, chest and muzzle, has bio coloured eye, his left being gold and right is a deep sky blue and, a red hawk who has deep red feathers and brown eyes. Teagan smiles as Sonic walks next to him.

“Papa, Uncle Barry, Uncle Vijay.” Teagan greets.

“Baby girl.” Victor says.

“This is Sonic, he’s my… well… boyfriend.” Teagan introduces. “Sonic, this is Victor Gold, Barry Hawk and Vijay Wolf.” 

“Nice to meet you, Sonic the Hedgehog.” Victor says.

“Likewise, sir.” Sonic whispers.

Teagan wraps her arms around Sonic and Sonic looks at her to see Teagan holding her phone.

“I just texted Blueberry, she will be out soon.” Teagan says.

Sonette runs over.

“Sorry, Mr Jayden will be out in a second, he’s working with my uncle.” Sonette apologises.

“It’s fine, it seems you lot always find yourself in a bad situation.” Victor says.

Sonette sighs.

“Papa, they have threatened Sonic.” Teagan whispers.

“Sonic is a member of the Pirates.” Sonette tells them. 

Victor chuckles.

“The Nightwalkers have caused us a bit of trouble lately too.” Victor admits.

Sonette sighs.

“I see.” Sonette whispers.

Sonette sees Jayden in the corner of her eye.

“This way please.” Sonette says, walking off. 

Victor and Barry follows them. Mighty and Ray walks to Sonic and Sonic chuckles.

“Friends?” Vijay asks.

“Mighty and Ray.” Teagan introduces. “Old friends of Sonic, they also live here.” 

“Plus, three of our old friends joined the Nightwalkers.” Mighty adds.

“Fang the Sniper, Bean the Dynamite and Bark the Polar Bear, they were also my friends.” Sonic says.

Vijay sighs.

“I’m sorry.” Vijay apologises.

Sonic looks at him.

“We will take care of this.” Vijay assures Sonic.

Teagan smiles, letting Sonic go.

“He has a lot of training ahead.” Teagan admits. 

“I see.” Vijay says. “I’ll give you some tips too.” 

“Really?” Sonic whispers. “Thank you.” 

Vijay chuckles.

“We start his training tomorrow.” Teagan says. “I’ll show you around.” Teagan says, walking off. 

Vijay follows him. Ray chuckles.

“They seem nice.” Mighty says.

Sonic smiles.

“Yeah, they do.” Sonic whispers. “Come on, I want to check on my uncle.” 

The trio heads inside and upstairs to Charles’ office. Charles looks over and smiles.

“What’s wrong sonny?” Charles asks. 

Charles then saw Ray and Mighty.

“Hello.” Ray says.

“Friends of yours?” Charles questions.

“Yup, Uncle Chuck, this is Ray and Mighty.” Sonic introduces.

Charles chuckles.

“I see.” Charles says.

“Do you need a hand?” Ray asks.

“I do.” Charles answers.

Sonic smiles as he walks over with Ray and Mighty.


	11. Three Weeks Later

Sonic wakes up to Sonette calling his name. The last three weeks have been long and hard.  Sonette was been hard on him, though he doesn’t blame her. This isn’t like with Eggman, this is a whole different game. Sonic sits up and sighs.

“Good, you’re alive.” Sonette jokes.

Sonette holds her hand out and Sonic takes it. Sonette pulls Sonic up. Sonic moans in pain.

“Easy Sonic, it’s your day off.” Sonette tells him.

Sonic nods.

“Right.” Sonic whispers.

“You stay here with Teagan and work on the house. Uncle Chuck and I have work to do, we open Monday.” Sonette tells him.

Sonic chuckles.

“Right.” Sonic whispers.

Sonette heads off. Sonic moans in pain as he got up and follows her. He walks into the kitchen. 

“Morning Sonic.” Teagan greets.

“Let’s go Uncle Chuck.” Sonette says.

“Right.” Charles says, standing up.

The pair heads off. Sonic sighs as he walks to Teagan who was cooking. Teagan looks at Sonic as he stands behind her, resting his forehead on her shoulder.

“How do you feel?” Teagan asks.

“A little sore.” Sonic answer softly.

“You have come a long way over the three weeks.” Teagan assures him.

Sonic chuckles.

“Thanks, love you.” Sonic whispers.

“Love you too.” Teagan says. 

Sonic walks back and starts making himself some coffee.

“I’m so happy we reopen tomorrow.” Teagan says.

Sonic smiles.

“So am I.” Sonic whispers. “A lot of work went into that place.”

Teagan giggles.

“You’re a worry.” Teagan whispers.

Sonic smiles as he finishes his coffee, then walks to the table and sits down. Teagan finish making breakfast, serve and sat down. Sonic smiles.

“Thanks.” Sonic says.

Teagan smiles. 

“So what will we do today?” Teagan asks.

“Well, now that all the boxes in the lounge room and third room are cleared, we can make plans.” Sonic tells her.

They even put stuff that Charles needed or wanted to keep in the attic. Safe and sound. And since they got the third bedroom back, Sonette now sleeps in there.

“True.” Teagan agrees. “I have a few ideas we need to go over, then show Sonette and Chuck.” 

Sonic nods in agreement. 

“Sounds like a plan.” Sonic says. 

After breakfast, they pair sat in the lounge room with a laptop and a few booklets. They went over kitchen and bathroom ideas, paint and work on fixing the laundry which is a mess. Between writing and typing, they walked around and talked about what will need to be done. At lunch, the pair sat down and Sonic sighs.

“You saw it too.” Teagan says.

“The orange car?” Sonic questions.

Teagan nods, texting Sonette.

“I’ve been messaging Sonette about it.” Teagan admits. “Just keep acting like you haven’t seen it.”

Sonic nods as he stands up and walks forward.

“Lunch?” Sonic asks.

Teagan smiles. Then gunshot was heard and the pair drop as they heard glass shatter. It stops and they heard a car speed off. Teagan crawls over to Sonic who looks at her.

“Are you hurt?” Teagan asks, grabbing him.

“I’m okay.” Sonic answers softly.

“Teagan! Sonic!” a voice calls.

The pair looks over as the door slams open and Scourge runs in with Fiona close behind.

“Are you okay?” Scourge asks, running over.

“They were just scaring us, we weren’t hit.” Teagan tells him.

Scourge pulls Sonic up and to the lounge. Scourge can see the blue hedgehog shaking.

“Teagan, blankets.” Fiona says.

Teagan quickly gets up and runs off. Scourge sighs, taking his jacket off and wraps it around Sonic.

“It’s alright Sonic.” Scourge assures him.

Sonic looks up at him. Teagan runs over with a blanket, handing it to Scourge. Scourge wraps is around Sonic, leaving his jacket on the blue hedgehog.

“Call Blue.” Scourge tells Teagan.


	12. Aftermath

Sonette got home as fast as she could. She couldn’t come straight home due to a meeting. As she made it home, she saw police and ambulance. She runs to the ambulance to see Sonic and Teagan.

“We’re okay.” Teagan assures her.

Sonette sighs, pulling the pair into a hug,

“Thank goodness.” Sonette whispers.

Sheriff John walks over to the trio.

“Thought I saw you here Sonette.” Sheriff John says.

Sonette sighs.

“I think I have an understanding on what’s going on.” Sheriff John admits. “You’re part of the Pirate gang. Your gang is helping Charles get his place up and running, only asking for a small percentage once it is up and running. The Nightwalkers has their eyes on your brother and you all fear they will take him.”

Sonic looks down.

“I believe I’m finally up to date here.” Sheriff John adds.

“I’m sorry.” Sonette apologises.

Sheriff John sighs, shaking his head.

“I know sweetheart.” Sheriff John says. “First shooting like this in years.”

Sonette gasps.

“Lucky, the neighbours across the street has a camera and got the car’s number plate. We’re going to track it down and go from there.” Sheriff John explains.

“I see, thank you.” Sonette whispers. 

“Just make sure no one from your gang acts out.” Sheriff John warns her.

“I will Sheriff John, I promise.” Sonette assures him.

Sheriff John walks off. Sonette looks at Teagan and Sonic.

“Scourge and Fiona went to get some tarps and tape for the windows.” Teagan tells Sonette.

Sonette nods, walking up to Sonic. Sonic looks up at her.

“I’m okay sis. Just a little shaken.” Sonic assures her.

Sonic stands up, throwing the blanket in the ambulance. Teagan sighs as the trio heads inside.

“Uncle Chuck is with Fire. Fire will be staying close to him, but we both know what they really want.” Sonette explains.

Sonic looks down and Teagan takes his hand.

“We will lay low and let Sheriff John and his team deal with this.” Sonette starts. “But, if they fail and I feel like they will. We need to be ready for another attack.”

“This is normal for them. Scare the person first and then grab them.” Teagan admits.

“It works.” Sonic mumbles.

Sonette sighs.

“After three weeks, those bastards finally made a move.” Sonette scoffs. “Teagan, did you update Mr Gold?”

“I did. Papa said he’ll be back tomorrow.” Teagan answers. 

Sonette sighs.

“Sheriff John has no idea what he’s getting himself in.” Sonette whispers.

“What do we do?” Sonic asks.

Sonette sighs.

“I’ll work something out, I promise.” Sonette assures him. “I might have to send you out of town.”

“I’m not running.” Sonic tells her. 

“It’s pointless too, they will hunt him down.” Teagan adds.

Sonette sighs.

“I know.” Sonette whispers.

Scourge and Fiona walks inside.

“All the police are gone.” Fiona says.

“Guess they got everything.” Sonette says. “Scourge, Fiona, can you two stay here with Teagan and Sonic. I’ll have to go and talk to Mr Jayden.”

“Yeah, go.” Scourge tells her.

Sonette heads off. 

“Teagan, I need a notepad and pen. We’re going to measure the windows before we cover them up.” Fiona explains.

“Good idea.” Teagan agrees, walking off. 

Scourge looks at Sonic.

“How you holding up blue?” Scourge asks.

“I’m fine.” Sonic answers.

Teagan walks back and hands the pen and notepad to Fiona.

“Can I help?” Sonic asks.

“Don’t see why not.” Scourge says.

“I’ve got work to do.” Teagan says, walking to the lounge. 

Sonic follows Fiona and Scourge outside. Sonic did what he could to help the pair and watched closely. Fiona giggled.

“Really Fiona?” Scourge says annoyed.

“What? Watching you two work together is so sweet.” Fiona admitted.

Scourge grumbles to himself and Sonic chuckles. Once they were done, they head back inside to see Teagan on the phone.

“Okay, thanks papa.” Teagna says. “Talk to you tomorrow.”

Tegaan hangs up and sighs.

“Okay, papa is going to send Uncle Vijay over when they get into town. He’s going to stay here from now on.” Teagan tells the group.

“Good idea.” Fiona agrees.

Teagan nods.

“I’ll text Sonette and update her.” Teagan says, using her phone.

Sonic sighs as he walks to the kitchen, turning the kettle on.

‘At least there wasn’t any damage in the kitchen.’ Sonic thinks to himself.

Teagan walks over and place her hand on his back. Sonic looks over, then smiles as he turns to face her.

“This is a lot to take in. I know.” Teagan whispers.

Sonic rests his forehead on Teagan’s.

“It is.” Sonic whispers.

“I won’t let them hurt you.” Teagan promises. “Got it.”

Sonic nods.

“Got it.” Sonic whispers. 

Teagan walks back.

“Fiona, Scourge, coffee!?” Teagan calls out.

“Yes please!” Fiona shouts back.

“Would love one!” Scourge yells.

Sonic chuckles.

“We can repair those bullet holes. We got lucky they didn’t hit anything important.” Teagan tells Sonic.

Sonic nods.

“Of course.” Sonic agrees.


	13. Shooting Practice

Sonic wakes up to his alarm. Sonic turns it off and sighs. Teagan rolls over and snuggles into Sonic’s back. Sonic smiles as he looks back.

“Time to get up.” Teagan whispers.

Sonic nods. Teagan push herself up and yawns. Sonic chuckles as he stands up and walks out. He walks into the kitchen to see Sonette and Charles making breakfast. Sonette smiles.

“Morning Sonic.” Sonette greets.

“Morning.” Sonic whispers as Teagan walks out.

“Fire will drop by and pick Uncle Chuck up to head to the workshop. Teagan, you can do what you like today.” Sonette explains.

“I’ll head to the workshop to double check the security.” Teagan says.

Sonette nods.

“Sonic, you’re with me today.” Sonette tells him.

“Okay.” Sonic whispers.

After breakfast, the group split up. Sonette took Sonic to a spot out of town, away from anyone. Sonic sighs, seeing a large plastic tub under a large tree as well as some large square garden stakes.

“I brought this here this morning.” Sonette says, opening the box. “I’ll set up.”

Sonic watches as Sonette lines the seven stakes up. She then place empty soda cans on top of them. Sonic sighs as he looks in the box, there are a lot of empty cans. Sonette walks back and pulls a metal locked box from under the cans.

“Alright.” Sonette whisper, opening the box.

Sonic stares at the handgun in it.

“Time to learn to shoot.” Sonette tells him.

Sonette grabs the gun, checking and then puts a full clip in. Standing up, she kept the gun pointing to the ground.

“Rule one about guns?” Sonette asks.

“Always treat the gun like it’s loaded, even when you know it is empty. Always have it pointing down and away from people.” Sonic answers.

Sonette nods.

“I want you to know how to use a gun, just in case.” Sonette confesses. You may go the rest of your life never needing to use it, but I want you know.”

“Better have and not need, then need and not have.” Sonic quotes.

Sonette nods.

“We’ll start with cans. Just knock them off.” Sonette starts. “Later, we’ll get targets and work from there. When we head back to Station Square, I’ll take you to the range we own. More safety gear there too.”

Sonic nods.

“Okay.” Sonic agrees.

Sonette walks next to Sonic and holds the gun out. Sonic takes it.

“It’s heavy.” Sonic whispers.

“I know.” Sonette laughs. “Remember, finger off the trigger till you’re ready to shoot.”

“Right.” Sonic says, quickly moving his finger.

Holding the gun up the way Sonette taught him, she fixes up any mistakes he was making.

“Okay, when ready I want you to knock the cans down, but you get one bullet each can.” Sonette tells him. “Take it slow. Speed isn’t key here.”

“Right.” Sonic whispers.

Shooting at the cans, he knocked four out of the seven. Sonette chuckles as Sonic lets his arms drop.

“Four down, not bad.” Sonette praises.

“We will do seven more rounds, the same thing. Seven cans, one shot per can.” Sonette tells him.

Sonette grabs four more cans, walking over and replace the ones Sonic knocked down. Sonette walks back and Sonic takes a deep breath. First round, he got four once again. The second round, he could only knock two down. Third he manages to knock five. Fourth he knocked none, Sonette assured him it was okay. The fifth round, he got four again. The sixth round he got all seven. The last round, he just managed to get three. Sonic sighs as Sonette takes the gun. Removing the clip and double checking everything, Sonette puts the gun away and locks the box. She then looks at her phone. She kept tally.

“Eight rounds, seven cans.” Sonette starts. “Out of 56, you got 29.”

Sonic sighs.

“That’s just over half the cans. That’s amazing Sonic.” Sonette praises.

“Is it?” Sonic questions.

“For your first time holding and shooting a gun, yes.” Sonette tells him. “It takes time Sonic.” 

Sonic sighs.

“I have been doing this since I was ten years old.” Sonette reminds him. “Seven years.”

Sonic looks at Sonette worried.

“This… this is not what I wanted.” Sonette confesses. “But, this is the hand we have been dealt with so I will make sure you stay safe. I’ll do everything I can.”

Sonic smiles, pulling Sonette into a hug. Sonette felt tears in her eyes.

“I know sis.” Sonic whispers.

Sonette buries her face into Sonic’s shoulder, wrapping her arms around him tight.

“I’m sorry Sonic. I’m sorry.” Sonette apologises through tears.

“I know. I know.” Sonic whispers. “So am I.”


	14. A Brewing Storm

Sonette and Sonic made it back to the workshop. They pack everything up and drop it at the house before coming. They walk into the work area to see Scourge, Fiona and Fire.

“Where’s Uncle Chuck?” Sonette asks.

“Up in his office with Teagan and Vijay. Jayden is out the back with Victor and Barry.” Fire explains.

“I’m going to Teagan.” Sonic says.

Sonette nods. Sonic heads upstairs, heading straight to Charles’ office to see the door open. Sonic walks in to see Charles sitting at his desk with Teagan and Vijay standing opposite of him. Teagan smiles, seeing the blue hedgehog.

“How did it go?” Teagan asks as Sonic walks over.

“Sonette said I did okay. I’m not sure.” Sonic answers.

Vijay chuckles, placing his hand on top of Sonic’s head, rubbing it.

“Don’t be hard on yourself. Queen told me this was your first time holding a gun.” Vijay tells him.

Sonic smirks.

“It takes time. I know Queen took a while to learn to use a handgun.” Vijay tells Sonic, pulling his hand back.

Sonic looks at Teagan who nods.

“I was eight when I started.” Teagan confesses. “Sonette was also hard on me once I joined the Pirates.” 

Sonic chuckles.

“Knock knock!” Sonette yells, walking on. 

Sonic looks back as Jayden, James, Fire, Victor and Barry follows her. Barry closes the door as he was last in. Teagan, Vijay and Sonic moves back as the group walks over, standing in a circle, well half a circle.

“So what’s the verdict?” Vijay asks.

“It is as we feared. In the last three weeks a large sum of Nightwalkers have snuck into town. Thanks to Queen, we know where they are hiding. They have three main places.” Victor explains.

Sonic gasps, taking Teagan’s hand. Teagan looks at him worried.

“So that attack was them telling us they are ready for a fight.” Charles says.

Sonette nods.

“We called around and we have more of our people coming.” Jayden says.

Victor nods in agreement.

“We can try one more thing before a war.” Sonette starts.

“A meeting with Zane Hunter.” James finishes.

“And of course, you need to be there Sonic.” Jayden warns Sonic.

Sonic nods. This was about him after all. 

“What good will that do?” Charles asks.

“If we can make a deal or even threaten him, we can avoid a war. If that fails, this town will be caught in a gang war.” Victor explains.

Sonic gasps. So many people, innocent people, could get hurt. Sonic looks down at the ground. 

‘And it all be my fault.’ Sonic thinks to himself.

“Don’t.” Sonette tells him.

Sonic looks at her.

“I know that look Sonic, we will talk about that tonight.” Sonette tells him.

Teagan gently squeezes his hand. Sonic nods.

“So, should we try the meeting?” Charles asks.

“I would like to try it.” Sonette admits.

“And if it does fail, I’ll call Sheriff John, update him and warn him about what will happen.” Charles says.

“Do it anyway.” Jayden tells him. “This is serious.”

“But explain to him this is too big for a small police force.” James adds.

Charles nods.

“I’ll do it in person so I’ll call him in a second, then head down.” Charles says.

“Not alone.” Sonette tells him, then looks at Fire.

“I got it Blue.” Fire assures her.

“The rest of us will stay on standby.” Jayden tells them.

Charles grabs his phone, quickly dialing Sheriff John’s personal number.

“John, it’s Charles.” Charles starts. “I know, but this is serious. We need to talk. I’m about to head down and will be there soon.”

Sonette sighs.

“Cancel everything.” Charles tells Sheriff John. “It is. That is why I’m calling on your mobile and not the office.”

Sonic felt sick.

“Thank you, see you soon.” Charles says, then hangs up. 

Charles stands up.

“Let’s go.” Charles tells Fire.

The pair heads off.

“Papa, have you called and double check everything with the Blue Tigers and the Outsiders?” Teagan asks.

“I have, they will back us up if we need them.” Victor answers.

“Mr Jayden?” Sonette says.

“Ah, the Demon Clan and the Copper Water Riders are with us. Just waiting to hear from the Phantom Ravens and the Bloody Moon Clan.” Jayden assures her.

Sonette sighs with relief. Sonic takes a deep breath.

“What will happen to open day?” Barry asks.

“It will happen. Uncle Chuck told the new workers to be here. We have William, Misty, Aleena and Apollo all working here by him. We will drop back for a while.” Sonette explains.

“That’s good.” Sonic whispers.

Sonette nods.

“This place isn’t the target anymore. Sonic is.” Victor tells Barry.

Barry nods, looking at Sonic. Teagan moves closer, wrapping her arms around Sonic’s arm. Victor sighs as he walks up to Sonic who looks up at him.

“It’s going to be okay son.” Victor assures him.

“I know sir.” Sonic whispers.

Victor places his hand on Sonic’s shoulder.

“Queen has my number, if you need to talk, call me.” Victor tells him.

“I will, thank you.” Sonic whispers.

“Papa.” Teagan whispers.

“Keep him close Queen.” Victor tells him.

Teagan nods. Victor walks out with Jayden and Barry. Sonette sighs as she walks to James. James nods and the pair heads out.

“What is it?” James asks.

“I want to go over some things at the house.” Sonette tells him.

James nods. Sonette sighs, it’s her turn to keep Sonic safe. She can’t fail. She can’t. It isn’t an option.


	15. Calm Before the Storm

Sonette sighs, she was cooking dinner with Teagan’s help while Sonic sat at the table. They all agree on an early dinner. Though, she hopes Charles doesn’t mind since he isn’t home. Sonette chuckles at a familiar engine outside. Sonic looks out the window to see Fire’s impala and Charles getting out. Charles closes the car door, then heads straight into the house as Fire heads off. Charles makes it inside and sighs.

“How did it go?” Sonic asks as Charles sit down.

“Bad.” Charles answers. “Sheriff John, let’s just say he’s pissed but also understands. He hopes we can stop all this without fighting, but his men are all on high alert. He won’t tell them the details, but they don’t question him anyway.”

Sonic sighs.

“Dinner will be soon.” Sonette tells them. “We have the meeting tomorrow so while you and the others are at the workshop, we’re going to stay back and wait.”

Charles nods.

“Of course.” Charles agrees. 

After dinner, everyone went for a shower and called it. It was seven when they went to bed. Sonic couldn’t sleep. He gave up at nine, getting up and looks at Teagan. She was fast asleep. Sonic smiles as he grabs his phone and walks into the hallway to see the light on. Sonic slowly walks out and sighs, seeing Sonette sitting on the lounge, drinking. Sonette looks at him shocked, then chuckles.

“Can’t sleep either?” Sonette asks.

Sonic nods.

“I want some water.” Sonic says, walking to the kitchen.

Sonic quickly grabs a glass, filling it and walks to his sister. Sitting down, Sonette sighs.

“What are you drinking?” Sonic asks.

“Whisky.” Sonette answers. “It helps me when I’m nervous.”

Sonic sighs.

“No matter what happens Sonic, none of this will be your fault.” Sonette tells him.

Sonic looks at her shocked.

“We really are too much alike.” Sonette laughs. 

Sonic smirks.

“Yeah, we are.” Sonic agrees

“But to think, Sonic the Hedgehog, the great hero, is also part of a criminal gang called the Pirates.” Sonette says.

“I don’t mind.” Sonic admits.

Sonette looks at him.

“Can you do me one favour?” Sonette asks.

Sonic nods, looking at her.

“Call Tails.” Sonette tells him. 

Sonic sighs, he hasn’t talked to anyone from the Sonic Team since he left. 

“Yeah, I think I will.” Sonic admits, looking at his phone. “But what do I say?”

“Just talk him.” Sonette tells him.

Sonette finishes her drink.

“Please.” Sonette begs.

“I will sis.” Sonic assures her.

Sonette gets up and puts her cup by the sink, then heads to bed. Sonic takes a deep breath. Station Square is roughly 12 hours behind them so it should be ten in the morning for him. Unlocking his phone, he opens his contacts and taps on Tails. Sonic smiles, the picture is Tails asleep at his desk. Hitting call, Sonic puts the phone to his ear. I didn’t ring for long.

_ “Sonic!?” Tails cries. _

“Hey Tails.” Sonic whispers. 

_ “Are you okay? No one has heard from you since you left.” Tails asks. “It’s almost been a month!” _

Sonic knows for the fact Tails was crying. Sonic smiles.

“I’m fine bro, just been busy with Sonette. Time just got away.” Sonic answers. “I’m sorry I didn’t notice. I was going to call sooner when I calmed down.”

_ “I’m sorry Sonic. I’m sorry.” Tails apologises through tears. _

“I know Tails.” Sonic whispers. 

_ “I never should have said those mean things to you! You did the best you could and protected me!” Tails explains through tears. _

“It’s the past now Tails.” Sonic assures him. “And it okay now, really.”

_ “When will you be home?” Tails asks. _

“I’m not sure. There’s a lot of work to be done here before I come home.” Sonic answers.

_ “Where are you?” Tails asks. _

“I’m with my uncle, helping him.” Sonic answers.

Sonic sighs.

“Has anyone seen or heard from Eggman?” Sonic asks.

_ “No, but Shadow and Rouge are on high alert.” Tails answers. “And I have a few systems running on auto.” _

“Good.” Sonic whispers. “I’m so busy here. I won’t be able to deal with Eggman if he shows up.”

_ “Don’t worry Sonic, we got him.” Tails assures his older brother. _

“Thanks Tails.” Sonic whispers. “And keep this call between us. I don’t want the others to know.”

_ “Okay Sonic, if that’s what you want.” Tails agrees. _

“Last thing I need is Amy calling me 100 times a day, again.” Sonic laughs.

Tails laughs.

_ “We’re worried, okay.” Tails says. _

“I’m fine.” Sonic assures him. “I mean, I have Sonette by me.”

_ “You two are as bad as each other!” Tails yells. _

Sonic chuckles.

_ “I love you Sonic.” Tails says. _

“Love you too, but I have to go.” Sonic says. “It’s late here.”

_ “Right, of course.” Tails says. _

“Take care of yourself, okay.” Sonic tells him.

_ “I will Sonic.” Tails assures him. “Bye.” _

“Bye.” Sonic says, then hangs up.

“How is he?” Teagan asks, walking out.

Sonic jumps, then chuckles.

“He’s okay.” Sonic answers.

Teagan sits down next to Sonic who takes a sip of his water.

“I thought you were asleep.” Sonic says.

“You thought wrong.” Teagan laughs.

Sonic sighs.

“I don’t want Tails to know about any of this.” Sonic tells her.

“And he won’t.” Teagan assures him. “I already told the others the detail stays quiet. Even you being part of the Pirates will stay with us. If the others question your relationship with Scourge and the others, it’s because of Sonette.”

Sonic nods.

“I like that.” Sonic agrees.

“Sonette and I thought you would.” Teagan says. “Come on, we have a big day tomorrow.” 

Sonic nods, finishing his water. Sonic stands up, yawning and walks to the kitchen, sitting his glass by Sonette’s. He walks out as Teagan walks over, turning the lounge room light off. The pair head back to their room. Sonic sighs as he lies down on his back and Teagan lies down on her side of the bed. Sonic looks at her. Teagan was lying on her side, facing him. Teagan takes his hand and closes her eyes. Sonic smiles, closing his eyes. Tomorrow is a big day after all.


	16. Day Zero

It was a slow morning. Charles left early to get the opening day sorted. Sonette and Teagan takes Sonic to James new house be brought. The trio walks in to Sonic stays close to Teagan. Everyone was getting ready for the worse case scenario. Vijay walks to Teagan, holding a gun out. Teagan looks at it, then takes it.

“Come on, get some ammo.” Vijay tells her.

Teagan walks off, leaving Sonic with Vijay.

“Sonic, talk to me?” Vijay tells him.

“What if things go bad?” Sonic asks.

“Then run. You’re the fastest thing alive.” Vijay tells him. “So grab Queen and run. Head straight to the house.”

Sonic whimpers.

“Okay.” Sonic agrees.

Teagan walks back, fixing her belt with a gun holster and pouch attached to it.

“Ready?” Vijay asks.

Teagan nods.

“I am.” Teagan answers.

“Good.” Vijay says, walking off.

Fire and Sonette walks to Sonic and Teagan. Sonette fixes her gun, then puts it in its holster. They then heard knocking on the door. James walks over and opens it and Sonette chuckles, seeing the large bear.

“Big D!” Sonette cries.

“Big D?” Sonic questions.

“His name is Danny.” Fire tells him.

Danny walks over.

“Sorry I’m late.” Danny apologises.

“You’re in time. The meeting is in a couple of hours. We’re getting ready and going to go over the plan.” James explains, closing the door.

Danny nods.

“Okay, let’s talk.” Jayden tells them. 

Everyone stands in a circle. Sonic stands between Teagan and Sonette. He grabs their hands. He was so nervous. 

“The meeting is taking place in an old factory that is, luckily, five minutes out of town. It was shut down 20 years ago and the town just never go out there. There’s a lot of escape routes but also a lot of hiding places.” Jayden explains.

“A small group of myself, Jayden, Blueberry, Sonic, Queen, James and Fire will go inside. The rest of you will work outside. I want eyes and ears every side.” Victor explains.

Victor looks at Sonic.

“If it goes south, you will grab Queen and run straight home. Lock up and head to the attic.” Victor tells them.

They went over the finer details. When it came time to go, Sonic went with Fire, Sonette, Teagan and James. Teagan, Sonic and Sonette sat in the back of the impala while Fire drives and James was in the passenger seat.

“Okay Sonic, from now on you call me Blueberry and Teagan Queen.” Sonette tells him.

“I got it.” Sonic whispers.

“We should get him a code name.” James suggests.

“I’ll think of something.” Sonette says.

Sonic looks at her and Sonette chuckles.

“We can’t call you Sonic, now can we?” Sonette says.

Sonic nods.

“I’ll work on a few but you can think about it too.” Sonette tells him.

Sonic smiles and nods.

‘A code name huh?’ Sonic thinks to himself. 

They made it to the place. 

“They’re already here.” James says.

They got out and Sonic takes Teagan’s hand. The group walks to Victor and Jayden. Barry walks over.

“Father, let me come in as well.” Barry pleads.

James fixes his bluetooth headset. He already has an ongoing call to another member name Miles.

“Miles, update.” James says.

James sighs.

“Let him. There’s ten of them inside.” James tells them. 

Sonic felt sick as they head inside. Jayden and Victor was a few steps ahead of the group. Sonic sighs, staring at the group. Of course Zane, Jason, Victor, Tyler and Nick were here.

“What a surprise you would request a meeting?” Zane laughs. 

Zane then looks at Victor.

“Victor Gold, leader of the Phantom Warriors of Justice.” Zane says. “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised since I know you two are allianced.”

Zane then chuckles, looking at Sonic. Sonette moves in front of her brother.

“Oh Blueberry, protecting you brother are we.” Zane teases.

Sonette just stares at Zane.

“I found that quite interesting. That the great hero’s twin sister is a low life criminal whore.” Zane says.

His men start laughing.

“Coming from a man in his 40’s wanting to rape a teenager.” Sonette snaps. “You’re one sick fuck.”

“This is a warning. If you keep pursuing Sonic we will declare war.” Victor warns Zane. 

“If that is the case, those we are allied with will back us up. This includes and not limited to, Demon Clan, Copper Water Riders, Phantom Ravens, Bloody Moon Clan, the Outsider, the Blue Tigers and the Moonwalkers.” Jayden adds.

“You take protecting the hero very serious.” Zane points out. “Though, I hear he just joined the Pirates three weeks ago.”

Sonette looks at him shocked. He shouldn’t know that. Not even the members around the world know this.

“How?” Sonette whispers.

“Do I know?” Zane finishes. “I won’t say where I do it from, but your face says it all.”

Sonette’s shock quickly turns into anger.

“Fine, let us declare war!” Zane laughs. 

Teagan quickly pulls her gun out and Sonette does the same. Gunshots then start outside.

“Go!” Sonette tells them.

Sonic picks Teagan up and runs straight home. Sitting Teagan down, Sonic unlocks the door and the pair quickly heads inside. Sonic locks the door. They head to the laundry since the stairs leading to the attic is behind a hidden door. Sonic froze at gunshots and looks at Teagan when he hears a thud. He then saw two bodies.

“Fuck, this isn’t safe.” Teagan curses. “Go.”

Sonic was grabbed from behind and Teagan points the gun up.

“Ah ah. Don't want to hurt him.” the tiger teases.

“Behind you!” Sonic yells as a fox goes behind Teagan.

Before Teagan could react she was knocked out cold. 

“Leave her, she’s not what we need.” the tiger says.

Sonic gasps, feeling a sharp pain in his arm. He looks over to see a syringe in his upper arm, watching it get empty into his arm.

“Call the Boss, mission success.” the tiger says, letting Sonic go.

Sonic drops onto his side. He felt numb and his vision was blurry.

“Queen.” Sonic whispers. 

The fox kicks Teagan over and over.

“Stop.” Sonic begs.

“That’s enough Dave!” the tiger snaps.

“This bitch pisses me off.” Dave confesses.

Dave walks over and looks at Sonic. Sonic looks up, then drops as his world went black.


	17. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~A small warning - this is where the 'sexual themes' play a huge part...~

Sonette makes his home, slamming through the door to see two dead men and Teagan on the floor. Sonette rushes to Teagan’s side, pulling the fox into her arms. Sonette felt tears in her eyes. Teagan was alive but where’s Sonic. Scourge runs in and scans the room.

“Blue, where is he?” Scourge asks.

Sonette looks over.

“Fuck!” Scourge yells. 

Sonette stands up with Teagan in her arms.

“Get to the house, we need an emergency meeting.” Sonette tells Scourge.

Scourge nods and the pair heads off. Using their speed, they made it to the house to see the others waiting. Sonette shakes her head.

“They knew we would send Sonic home and set up a trap.” Vijay says.

Sonette sighs, everyone was okay. Just minor injuries.

“Jayden, we need to let the rest of our gangs know and allies we are now in war.” Victor tells him.

“I’ll tell Uncle Chuck.” Sonette says.

“Here.” Fire says, quickly walking over. 

Sonette hands Teagan over.

“She’s fine, nothing major.” Sonette says, then runs off.

Sonette makes it to the workshop to be greeted by Aleena. Sonette shakes her head and Aleena gasps.

“It’s war, tell the others.” Sonette says.

“You uncle is upstairs.” Aleena tells her.

Sonette quickly heads upstairs. Now she has to tell her uncle how she failed. Failed to protect her brother. Her family. Making to the office door, Sonette knocks.

“Enter!” Charles calls.

Sonette walks in to see he was alone.

“Sonette?” Charles says shocked.

Sonette shakes her head, closing the door.

“I fucked up.” Sonette whispers, tears starting her eyes.

Charles stands up, knowing what that means. Sonette takes a few steps forward, then drops to her knees.

“I failed!” Sonette cries.

Charles runs up to his niece, dropping in front of her. Sonette grabs him.

“I couldn’t protect Sonic!” Sonette confesses through tears.

Tears running down her cheek, Charles pull her into his arms.

“I failed.” Sonette cries, clinging to her uncle. “It’s all my fault.”

“No, it’s not.” Charles tells her. “Find him.”

Sonette nods, letting her arms drop. Charles lets her go, moving back.

“Find your brother Sonette.” Charles orders. “Break whatever law you have to. Bring him home.” 

Sonette nods.

~XxXxXx~

Sonic moans, slowly opening his eyes. His vision was blurry. He was lying on… a bed? Sonic sighs, he was lying on his side. He goes to move but froze in horror. His wrists were bound tightly behind his back. His memory came flooding back. Sonic jumps, hearing a door open and close. Sonic looks over to see Zane.

“To think Blueberry had family.” Zane starts, taking his jacket off. “I thought someone like her had no one.”

Sonic felt sick as Zane throw his jacket over the armchair opposite of the bed. In the room was also another armchair, opposite of the other one but facing the bed, a lounge to his right and a tv cabinet and large tv on it. By it, closer to the bed is a small bar with a range of drinks. Zane loosen his tie, walking to the bar. Pouring himself a drink, he looks at Sonic.

“Drink?” Zane offers.

Sonic stays silent. Zane chuckles.

“The silent treatment huh.” Zane laughs.

Sonic pushes himself to his knees and looks back, his socks and shoes are gone.

“Had to get rid of them.” Zane says. “If what I hear if true, you can’t run without those shoes or you’ll destroy your feet.”

Sonic looks at him. Escape isn’t an option here. Zane walks around to the side Sonic was closest to and Sonic quickly moves away. Zane chuckles, staring at the hedgehog.

“I was going to sell you, but since I found out you’re Blueberry’s twin.” Zane starts, then starts laughing. “Well, I just have to keep you.”

Sonic looks away.

“I wish I could see the look on her face once she gets you back.” Zane admits. 

Zane chuckles as he walks to the coffee table, seeing an open container with five syringes. All full. All unused. He sits his drink down and grabs on, walking to the bed. Zane takes his goes off, then chuckles as he walks to the side of the bed. Sonic stays back, staring at the syringe.

“Boys! Going to need a hand!” Zane yells.

Then Jason and Victor walks in.

“Get him.” Zane tells the pair.

Victor and Jason walks over and manages to grab Sonic who tries to fight back. They carry him around and slams him face first in the bed. Sonic panics, then yelps as he felt a sharp pain.

‘My ass? Really?’ Sonic thinks to himself.

Sonic then felt numb. He couldn’t move. His legs gave way and Zane chuckles, walking to the coffee table. He sits the now empty syringe on the table and grabs his drink.

“Cut him free and drop him.” Zane says.

Jason pulls his knife out and cuts the rope. The pair let Sonic go who drops. He’s like a ragdoll. He can’t move or speak. No matter how hard he tries. He was useless, vulnerable. He can’t fight back to what is about to be done to him.

“Wow, he’s just like a doll now.” Jason says.

“Put him on the bed.” Zane tells them. “Middle if you can, face down.”

The pair picks Sonic up by his legs and arms, managing to get him on the bed, close to the middle. They then push the hedgehog on his face.

“Go, make sure no one disturbes me.” Zane tells the pair. “The others can have their fun later.”

“Yes sir.” Victor says.

“Have fun.” Jason says.

The pair heads out. Sonic felt sick as classical music starts playing, very loudly. Sonic felt sick. Zane refills his drink and walks over, sitting on the bed.

“You’re quite an interesting man, Sonic.” Zane admits.

Zane place his finger on Sonic’s back, slowly going down to his tail. Sonic gasps, feeling it.

‘Stop. Stop.’ Sonic thinks to himself. 

Zane pulls on Sonic’s tail.

“How cute.” Zane teases. “I am going to have so much fun with you.”

Sonic whimpers. Zane sits his drink down and chuckles as he stands up, taking his shirt, tie and pants off. Then slips his socks off. Sonic tries to move one more time, to fail. He was stuck like this. Zane kneels over Sonic, going right down to his ear.

“I hope you’re ready. Because I am and I don’t play gentle.” Zane warns him.

Sonic felt tears in his eyes, quickly closing them. He won’t let him see. He won’t.

‘Sonette!’ Sonic cries in his head.


	18. Snap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone snaps

Sonic moans in pain. He doesn’t know how long he has been here for. Sonic was on his side, face down. Everything hurts. His whole body screams out in pain. His body was covered in bruises, cuts, bite marks and semen. It wasn’t just Zane, but others as well. Again and again, what they did to him, what they made him do. He felt sick. He looks at his hand, moving his fingers. That is all he can do. They have used whatever the drug is, five times on him. It starts to wear off a little faster each time. Lucky for Sonic, they’re out. For now. 

‘Sonette, where are you?’ Sonic pleads in his mind.

Sonic hears the door open and close. He felt sick. Zane walks into his view.

“Ready for a bath, slut?” Zane asks.

Sonic closes his eyes. He doesn’t want him to know the drug is wearing off. Zane picks Sonic up who quickly opens his eyes. They walk into the bathroom that is attached to his room. Sonic was placed in the large tub, hanging over the end. Sonic gasps in pain.

“Shall we have some more fun.” Zane teases, getting in.

‘Please, stop.’ Sonic begs in his mind.

~XxXxXx~

Sonette waits as Teagan tries to find Sonic. It has been too long since he was taken. Sonette heads to the kitchen to get a drink. She opens the fridge to see beer and soda. Sonette grabs a can of soda, closing the fridge. Teagan blames herself for what happened. Sonette sighs as Fire walks over.

“Baby girl.” Fire whispers.

“I’m going to kill every last one of them.” Sonette says. “Especially Zane Hunter, he is a s good as dead.”

“We will get him back.” Fire tells her.

“I know.” Sonette whispers.

Scourge walks in.

“We got a location, the next town over.” Scourge says. “We have a good feeling about this one. Seems like Zane’s there.”

“Are we going?” Sonette asks, sitting the cola down.

“We are.” Scourge answers. “Let’s get ready.”

Scourge walks off and Sonette looks at Fire.

“Keep you emotions in check. You can’t lose it.” Fire warns Sonette.

“No, I won’t lose it. I’ll just kill them all.” Sonette says, walking off.

Teagan runs to her.

“I’m going to bring him home, I promise.” Sonette assures her. “You just head home and wait.”

Teagan nods. Sonette kiss Teagan on the forehead and walks off. Teagan looks down as Fire walks over.

“It’s not your fault either Teagan.” Fire tells her. 

Teagan looks up at him.

“Burn them all.” Teagan tells Fire.

Fire smirks as he walks off. He will.

~XxXxXx~

Sonic cries out in pain as Zane lets him go. Sonic stares at the wet floor. Zane chuckles as he leans to the side. Sonic then sees a knife, hunting knife. Sonic moans as he reaches out, just touching it.

“The drug should be wearing off.” Zane starts. “No need to worry, we have a stronger one on it’s way.”

Sonic stops and sighs. He hopes Zane doesn’t see it. They heard knocking.

“Sorry sir, we need you!” they hear Jason yell.

Zane sighs as he gets up.

“Don’t run off now.” Zane say, grabbing a towel. 

Zane walks out, closing the door. Sonic quickly pushes himself up and grabs the knife, pulling it to the end of the bath. He doesn’t know if he will use it, but now it is in reach. He would get out but his legs won’t be able to hold his weight at the moment. He’s lucky he can move the amount he can. Zane walks back in.

“Time’s up.” Zane says, pulling the plug out.

Sonic grabs the knife. Zane chuckles, getting up and stands over Sonic.

“What’s the matter, slut?” Zane asks.

Zane crouches, then pulls Sonic onto his back. Sonic quickly goes to stab him but Zane grabs his wrist. Sonic stares at him with pure anger in his eyes. Zane chuckles.

“That look in your eyes, just like your sister.” Zane teases. “I hope to see the same look, right before I kill her.”

Sonic kicks Zane’s leg, causing him to drop and letting him go. Sonic stabs Zane in the throat, blood going all over him. Sonic then shoves Zane on his back, stabbing him over and over again. Sonic was then grabbed from behind and he panics as he was pulled out of the tub.

“It’s me.” Scourge tells him.

Sonic stops, looking back as he drops the knife to see Scourge and Fire. Sonic felt tears in his eyes.

“God Sonic, what did he do to you?” Scourge asks. 

Sonic shakes his head.

“Fire, shower. I need to get the blood off before it dries.” Scourge tells the older hedgehog, taking his jacket off.

Fire takes Scourge’s jacket, then walks to the shower that’s by the bath. Scourge moves Sonic closer and Fire grabs the handheld shower head. Scourge was right by the shower, taking the shower head. Fire turns the water and Scourge getting the blood off the blue hedgehog. Sonic leans into Scourge. He rinses his mouth as well.

“Done?” Scourge asks.

Sonic nods. Fire turns the water off and Scourge lets the shower head go. Fire walks over, holding the jacket out. Scourge takes it.

“Come on, let’s get this on you.” Scourge tells him.

Sonic moans as he does the best to get the jacket on. The drug was still wearing off.

“They drugged him so he wouldn’t fight them.” Fire say, walking closer and crouches.

Sonic looks up.

“It’s okay now Sonic. Scourge will take you to Teagan.” Fire assures him.

Sonic nods, leaning into Scourge. Scourge stands up with Sonic in his arms. Sonic slumbers into them.

“Tell Blue.” Scourge tells Fire.

Fire nods. 

“And wipe the knife, get any fingerprints off, then leave it on Zane. It’s a message.” Scourge adds. 

Fire chuckles.

“Get him home.” Fire tells him.

Scourge nods, running off in a blur. He makes it to the house and walks in to see Teagan and Charles waiting. Teagan runs over.

“Sonic!” Teagan cries.

“He’s been drugged and it’s still wearing off.” Scourge tells her.

“Our room is this way.” Teagan says, walking off.

Scourge follows her. They walk into the room.

“Lay down, he’s going to need someone.” Scourge tells her.

Teagan nods, quickly sitting in the middle of the bed with her legs out. Scourge lies Sonic by her. Sonic looks at Teagan, then moves closer. He was on his stomach, clinging to her shirt and face buried in her lap.

“He killed Zane.” Scourge tells Teagan.

Teagan nods.

“Okay, thank you.” Teagan whispers.

Scourge runs off. Teagan looks down at Sonic.

“I’m here Sonic, get some sleep.” Teagan tells him.

Sonic nods, closing his eyes. Teagan felt tears in her eyes as Charles walks in with a blanket. Charles walks over and covers Sonic.

“I got him.” Teagan whispers.

“I’ll be in the lounge room.” Charles tells her.

Teagan nods and Charles walks out. Teagan leans back and waits.


	19. Scars

Sonic moans, slowly opening his eyes. He was… alone? Sonic pushes himself up and looks at the door that is wide open. He can hear voices.

“S-Sonette! T-Teagan!” Sonic calls out.

He was still weak. Sonette runs in and over to him.

“It’s okay, I’m here.” Sonette assures him, sitting on the bed.

Sonic drops and sighs.

“Stay.” Sonic whispers.

Sonette nods, kicking her shoes off and pulls her legs onto the bed, leaning back.

Sonic sighs, grabbing Scourge’s jacket.

“He has three like that so you can keep it for a while.” Sonette tells him.

Sonic nods, pulling himself over to his sister and rest his head on Sonette’s stomach. Sonette felt tears in her eyes.

“I’m sorry Sonic!” Sonette apologises, sitting up more.

Sonic looks up at her, then moans in pain as he pushes himself up onto his knees.

“It’s not your fault.” Sonic assures her softly. “We didn’t think they would have a trap.”

“I should have.” Sonette says. “I… I failed you. The one thing I never wanted you to know… is… is… the same pain I have been through.”

Sonic sighs. Sonette pulls Sonic into her arms.

“I’m sorry.” Sonette cries. 

“I… I killed a man…” Sonic confesses.

“You did the right thing.” Sonette tells him. 

“He said he was going to kill you.” Sonic adds.

Sonette lets him go, moving back.

“That look in your eyes, just like your sister, I hope I can see that look right before I kill her.” Sonic quotes. “That’s what he said.”

“We will work through this, together.” Sonette assures Sonic.

“All of us.” Teagan adds, walking over.

“Teagan?” Sonic whispers.

Teagan smiles.

“I bet you’re hungry. I’m cooking chili dogs.” Teagan says.

“What time is it?” Sonic asks.

“Just after midnight.” Teagan answers, walking off.

“Everything still hurts.” Sonic whispers.

“I know. I got some good painkillers if you need them.” Sonette offers.

Sonic shakes his head. Last thing he wants is more drugs into his system. Sonette stands up and Sonic moves over. Sonette then helps Sonic stands up. Sonic stumbles but Sonette pulls him into her. Sonic moans in pain as they slowly walks out.

“Uncle Chuck is asleep. He has work today.” Sonette reminds him.

Sonic nods.

“Right.” Sonic whispers. 

They walk into the main area and Sonic sees Scourge and Fiona in the lounge room. Sonic then notices Scourge wearing another jacket.

“You’re up.” Fiona says smiling. 

Scourge walks over.

“How do you feel?” Scourge asks.

“Weak, sore.” Sonic answers.

“Put him on the lounge, it’s softer.” Scourge tells Sonette.

Sonette nods. The pair helps Sonic to the lounge. Sonic moans in pain.

“I’ll go and help Teagan finish cooking.” Sonette says, walking off.

Scourge crouches in front of Sonic.

“I’m sorry.” Sonic apologises.

“For what?” Scourge questions. “You have nothing to be sorry for.”

Sonic sighs.

“I got Teagan to add mine and Fiona’s number to your phone.” Scourge starts. “If you need to talk, call us.”

“No matter the time.” Fiona adds.

Sonic smiles and nods.

“Take each day as they come.” Scourge tells him.

“I will.” Sonic whispers. 

After they had something to eat, they all got ready for bed. Sonic was able to have a real shower and brush his teeth. Since Scourge and Fiona are staying, Sonette is staying with Teagan and Sonic. Sonic doesn’t mind, even getting the middle. He feels safer with both by him. Sonic rolls onto his side, facing Teagan to see Teagan on her side, having her back to him.

“You okay Sonic?” Teagan asks.

Sonic nods, snuggling into Teagan’s back.

“Yeah, I’m fine now.” Sonic answers softly.

Sonic fixes Scourge’s jacket. He hopes he can get some more sleep.


	20. The Plan

The group wakes up and gets up at around eight. Having breakfast, Sonic sighs. He had trouble sleeping. Between the memories of what happened and the fact he slept from six to midnight, did not help him. After breakfast, they head over to James’ house. They have a meeting. Sonic was holding Teagan’s hand who kept him close. He still felt funny and in pain. They made it to the house, heading straight in to see everyone waiting. Jayden walks up to Sonic.

“How are you Sonic?” Jayden asks.

“Sore.” Sonic answers.

“We have officially declared war with the Nightwalkers. We will not back down.” Victor told them.

“Papa.” Teagan whispers.

“It’s going to be okay sweetheart.” Victor assures her.

Jayden walks back.

“Fire, James, Blueberry, Queen, Sonic, you five will be heading back to Station Square on Friday. When you leave is up to you.” Jayden tells them. “Mr Gold and myself are heading off today. I need to get back to Station Square and hold a few meetings.” 

“And I have to get back to Sunset City.” Victor adds.

“Sonic, when you come down, I hope you have a code name you can use.” Jayden says.

Sonic nods.

“We will also explain everything you need to do, but until then.” Jayden starts. “Have some fun.”

Sonic smiles and nods.

“Right, okay.” Sonic whispers.

“You three can go.” Jayden tells Sonic, Sonette and Teagan.

“Mr Jayden?” Sonette questions.

“It’s fine, Fire will update you on the rest.” Jayden assures her.

Fire looks at her.

“Go baby girl.” Fire tells her.

“Take care Queen.” Victor says.

Teagan smiles.

“I will.” Teagan says. “Take care papa, Uncle Vijay, Uncle Barry.”

“Keep that boyfriend of yours close.” Vijay tells her.

“Oh Scourge, you jacket.” Sonic starts.

“Keep it on.” Scourge tells him.

Sonic looks at him.

“Trust me, and keep it on.” Scourge says.

Sonic nods.

“Come on.” Sonette says.

The trio heads off and Teagan sighs.

“That was odd.” Teagan whispers.

“We’re in the middle of a war.” Sonette reminds her.

“War huh.” Sonic whispers.

Sonette looks at him worried.

“So when we go home, do I go back to training?” Sonic asks.

Sonette nods.

“Yes, you do.” Sonette answers.

Sonic nods.

“Okay.” Sonic whispers.

“Are you sure?” Teagan asks.

“Believe it or not, Sonic now has a target on his head.” Sonette says. “To make sure this never happens again, Sonic is going to know how to react properly.”

Sonic sighs.

“It is for the better.” Sonic agrees softly.

“His hands are red, like ours.” Sonette tells Teagan.

Teagan gasps.

“How… how old when you first killed someone?” Sonic asks softly.

“I was ten.” Sonette confesses.

“I was nine.” Teagan adds.

Sonic looks at the pair shock. 

“Mine was a low life loser that attacked me.” Sonette admits.

“Police office in Sunset City that was going to kill me and Uncle Vijay.” Teagan confesses.

Sonic sighs.

“Anyone can kill someone.” Teagan starts. “It is living with the fact afterwards is the hard part.”

Sonette sighs.

“Come on, Uncle Chuck is worried.” Sonette says.

They made it to the workshop and heads straight up to Charles’ office. Sonette knocks and waits.

“Come in!” Charles calls out.

Sonette opens the door, walking in with Sonic and Teagan close behind her. Sonic smiles, seeing Mighty and Ray.

“Sonic!” Ray cries.

Charles stands up and quickly walks around to Sonic, pulling Sonic into a hug. Sonic smiles as buries his face into Charles’ shoulder.

“I’m sorry.” Sonic apologises.

“I know sonny, I know.” Charles whispers.

Charles lets him go.

“Can… can you tell us what happened? What they did to you?” Ray asks.

Mighty hits him. Sonic sighs, he always told Sonette to tell him the truth.

“I want to tell you.” Sonic admits. “No, I need to tell you.” 

“You don’t need to do anything, Sonic.” Teagan assures him.

Sonic looks back at Sonette who sighs.

“I wanted to you always tell me everything. Especially when I found out what David did to you.” Sonic reminds her.

Teagan sighs.

“Sit down at least.” Teagan tells him.

Charles guides Sonic to a chair, opposite of his desk. Charles then walks around and sits in his spot as Sonette walks around and stands by him. Teagan stands by Sonic as Might sits in the other chair by Sonic with Ray by him. Sonic takes a deep breath. He wants to do this, needs to do this.


	21. New Style

Sonic was sitting with Mighty and Ray. It did feel better now he has opened up to him. It was like a huge weight was lifted off him. Sonette look like she wanted to bring Zane back and kill him again. Teagan and Sonette was then called back by Fire so they left Sonic with Ray and Mighty which he doesn’t mind. Since Zane is dead, Sonic should be safe, for now. Charles then walks over with three cans of soda.

“Here you go boys.” Charles says, handing them out.

Sonic chuckles.

“Thanks.” Sonic whispers.

Charles walks off. Sonic opens his drinks, taking a sip.

“So you head home Friday.” Mighty starts. 

Sonic nods.

“Now I am part of the Pirates, I guess I got to follow Mr Jayden’s orders.” Sonic says. “Which I don’t mind.”

“What are you going to do next?” Ray asks.

“Train with Sonette while also dealing with Eggman when he’s around.” Sonic answers. “I don’t want anyone from the Sonic Team to know anything that has happened here.”

“Makes sense.” Mighty agrees.

“Now we have your number, we’ll call you and try to come down for a weekend.” Ray tells him.

Sonic chuckles.

“I would love that.” Sonic says. “I have missed you two and wondered where you two went to. I… I really hope the three of us can hang out.”

Mighty chuckles.

“Plus now I know you live here, I can run here anytime.” Sonic adds.

“You better.” Ray tells him.

Sonic chuckles, fixing Scourge’s jacket.

“I’m surprised you still have that on.” Mighty admits.

Sonic smiles.

“I like it, having a jacket on make me feel… covered.” Sonic confesses.

Mighty sighs.

“I think Scourge knows it too, he told me to keep on.” Sonic says.

Ray starts laughing.

“You two seem to be getting close.” Mighty points out.

Sonic smiles.

“I… I kinda like it.” Sonic confesses. “I hope this will also help me get closer to Sonette.”

“Yeah, what was that about this David person?” Ray asks.

“David was a family friend, after I left and our mum died… he raped her.” Sonic tells them. “She even has a daughter to him.”

Ray and Mighty looks at him shocked.

“That’s why you looked at her.” Mighty whispers.

Sonic nods.

“She knows, in a way, what I am going through.” Sonic says.

Ray sighs. Fiona, Sonette and Teagan walks over. Fiona was trying to hide something behind her back. Mighty stands up, then helps Sonic up as Ray stands up.

“Take the jacket off.” Fiona tells her.

Sonic nods, taking Scourge’s jacket off. He holds it out and Sonette takes it.

“Now, put this on.” Fiona pulls Sonic, pulling her hands forward to reveal a red and white jacket.

Sonic smiles, taking it and puts it on. 

“And?” Fiona asks.

“It’s cool.” Sonic answers.

“And more you.” Teagan adds.

Sonic chuckles.

“Thank you.” Sonic whispers.

“It’s fine Sonic. Scourge and I thought you would love a jacket to keep yourself covered.” Fiona explains.

Sonic smiles.

“Less exposed.” Sonic adds softly.

“Thanks again Fiona.” Sonette says.

“Anytime Blue.” Fiona says.

“Have a safe trip back.” Sonette says.

Fiona nods.

“See you later.” Fiona said, walking off.

“Fiona, Scourge and Big D, as well as a few others, are heading back to Station Square.” Teagan tells him.

“I see.” Sonic whispers.

Sonic grabs his drink and takes a sip.

“Sonette.” Ray starts. “Sonic told us about David, I’m sorry.”

Sonette smiles.

“It was a long time ago, or it feels like it.” Sonette tells him. “It’s fine.”

“What are you three doing tomorrow?” Mighty asks.

“We’ve got no plans.” Sonic answers.

“Yup, nothing.” Sonette confirms.

“We don’t work tomorrow so why don’t we go for a picnic at Moonlight Lake?” Mighty asks.

“I would love that.” Sonette says.

Sonic chuckles.

“Yeah, sounds like a plan.” Sonic agrees.

“We can go swimming and just have some fun.” Ray adds. 

Sonette chuckles.

“I don’t have anything to wear.” Teagan admits.

“We have a small clothing store we can go to.” Sonette assures her.

Teagan nods.

“We can go now.” Mighty says.

“Can we?” Sonic asks.

Sonette chuckles.

“Okay.” Sonette says.

They let Charles know, then heads off. Sonic grabs Teagan’s hand. The group spent the rest of the day going to what little shops the town has. When it starts getting late, they split up. Sonic, Teagan and Sonette heads home. Sonette starts the washing while Sonic and Teagan starts making dinner.

“I am upset we can’t fix the house.” Teagan confesses.

Sonette chuckles.

“Uncle Chuck says he won’t do anything for a while anyway.” Sonette says.

Sonic nods.

“It would be better since the workshop just got back up and running.” Sonette adds.

“True.” Sonic whispers.

Teagan chuckles.

“You two are so annoying.” Teagan whispers.

“Love you too, Queen Hacker.” Sonette teases. 

“Shut it Blueberry!” Teagan snaps.

Sonic starts laughing. Sonette’s phone starts ringing. Sonette pulls it out as she walks off.

“We will need to have to get you a nickname too.” Teagan adds.

“Right.” Sonic whispers.

“Think of it like Sonette does.” Teagan starts. “Sonette, a quiet girl who likes to stays home and like reading. Blueberry, a girl that likes to party, racing and hooking up.”

Sonic chuckles.

“Sonic, the great hero.” Teagan starts. “Well, we will work on your other name.”

Sonic nods as he starts to think. 

“Got it Fire.” Sonette says, walking back. “Love you too, see ya.”

Sonette hangs up.

“Fire and James is sorting some things out in a few towns to the south. They will be back Friday afternoon.” Sonette tells Sonic and Teagan. “Or they hope to.”

Sonic nods.

“So, what were you talking about?” Sonette asks.

“A nickname, or code name, for Sonic.” Teagan answers.

Sonic chuckles.

“We have time.” Sonette assures them.

Sonic nods.

“Right.” Sonic whispers.

Charles walks in and smiles, staring at the trio. Charles closes the door and walks over.

“Welcome home.” Sonette greets.

“Dinner smells good.” Charles says.

Sonic chuckles.

“Let’s get back to this.” Teagan tells them.

Sonette chuckles.


	22. Picnic

Sonic wakes up to his alarm. Sonic rolls over, turning it off.

“Sonic.” Teagan whines, rolling over.

Sonic chuckles, getting up.

“Come on.” Sonic tells her, walking out.

Sonic smiles, seeing Sonette and Charles in the kitchen. 

“Morning.” Sonette greets.

“You kids have fun today.” Charles says.

“We will.” Sonette says. “You take care at work.”

Charles chuckles.

“Don’t worry about me.” Charles says. 

Sonic chuckles.

“I’ll see you this afternoon.” Charles says, heading off.

Sonette turns to face Sonic who smiles.

“I’m okay sis.” Sonic answers, before Sonette could ask.

Sonette smiles.

“I worry, okay.” Sonette whispers.

Sonic grabs Sonette’s left hand, pulling it up to see the scars on her wrist. She didn’t have her gloves on.

“With you, Teagan and everyone by me, I’ll be okay.” Sonic assures her. 

Teagan walks over, yawning.

“I hate you morning people.” Teagan whines.

Sonette chuckles. The trio slowly got ready. Sonic brought a red pair of board shorts. Sonic quickly slips his jacket on, then put his socks and shoes on. Sonic looks at Teagan who was fixing her clothes. She’s wearing a black strapless one piece, a pink lace sarong skirt, black sandals. Teagan puts a pink top on and looks at Sonic. Sonic chuckles as he grabs his gloves and walks out. Sonette was packing an esky with food and drinks.

“Hey Sonic.” Sonette says.

“Can I help?” Sonic asks.

Sonette shakes her head.

“I got it. I’m almost done.” Sonette answers.

Sonic nods as Teagan walks over.

“Let’s finish this and met up with Ray and Mighty.” Sonette tells the pair.

Sonic nods. After they were done packing their gear, they lock up and heads to the meeting spot. When they got there, they saw Ray and Mighty waiting.

“Sorry we’re late.” Sonic apologises.

Mighty chuckles.

“You’re on time, we got here early.” Mighty tells them.

“Let’s go.” Ray says.

The group starts walking. Teagan takes Sonic’s hand and Sonic chuckles. They made it to the lake, no one was around. They set up and Sonic scans the water. 

“Still afraid of water?” Mighty teases.

Sonic sighs.

“A little.” Sonic answers.

Teagan giggles. Mighty and Ray runs to the water, jumping in. Teagan takes her clothes off, following the pair. Sonic looks at Sonette.

“I’ll teach you.” Sonette answers, taking her clothes off.

She was wearing a purple and black bikini. Sonic smiles, taking his jacket off. The pair went to the water. Sonette walks in and stops, holding her hand out. Sonic walks over, taking Sonette’s hand. 

“Alright Sonic!” Ray cheers.

Sonic stays close to Sonette. The group swam and played games for hours. Sonic got better at swimming and facing his fear. He… he was enjoying it. They then sat down and has something to eat and drink.

“So what are you going to do tomorrow?” Mighty asks.

“Tomorrow?” Sonic questions.

“Thursday.” Sonette tells him.

Sonic sighs.

“What can we do?” Sonic asks softly.

“We’ll work something out.” Sonette says.

Sonic nods.

“Let’s just enjoy today.” Mighty tells them.

“You’re getting better at swimming Sonic.” Ray says.

Sonic chuckles.

“Only because Sonette’s a great teacher.” Sonic whispers.

Teagan giggles.

“You’re a worry Sonic.” Teagan whispers.

Sonic chuckles.

“I’ll talk to Uncle Chuck about going out tomorrow night for dinner.” Sonette says.

Sonic smiles.

“Sounds like a good idea.” Teagan agrees. 

“Go to Royal pub. Great food.” Mighty tells them.

Ray nods.

“Good idea!” Sonette says.

Sonette chuckles.

“We’ll talk to Uncle Chuck.” Sonette tells him.

Sonic nods. He hopes Uncle Chuck agrees, it might be awhile before they can get back due to what is going on.


	23. Rest

The group called it just after three, going home. Sonic lies down on the lounge and sighs. Sonette chuckles as she walks into the lounge to unpack. Teagan walks over and sits on lounge by Sonic’s legs.

“I’m so sore.” Teagan whispers.

Sonic chuckles.

“I’m so tired.” Sonic whispers.

“Stop complaining!” Sonette yells.

Sonic chuckles as Sonette walks over with a can of beer.

“Drinking already?” Teagan questions.

“It’s after 12.” Sonette says.

Sonic carefully sits up and chuckles. Sonette sits between them.

“It was a good day.” Sonic whispers.

Teagan yawns. 

“I’ll work on dinner soon.” Sonette says, standing up.

Sonette walks off. Sonic quickly stands up and follows her. Sonette sits her drink down and starts checking things. Sonette sighs, she will have to go and buy some food.

“Want to help?” Sonette asks as Teagan walks in.

Sonic nods, walking over.

“Can’t you cook Sonic?” Teagan asks.

Sonic chuckles nervously.

“Just… chili dogs.” Sonic answers.

Teagan giggles.

“Why am I not surprise.” Teagan laughs.

“Guess I should teach you how to cook too.” Sonette says. “That’s okay, we need to go and buy some stuff first.”

“I’ll stay here and book us a table for tomorrow night.” Teagan tells them.

“Cool, let me change.” Sonette says, walking off.

“You should too Sonic, we got a second jacket just in case this one got wet, and it did.” Teagan tells him.

Sonic nods, heading to his room. Quickly changing, his second jacket is a white and blue. Sonic chuckles, he is also so glad he packed a spare pair of shoes. Sonic walks out and sighs. He walks out into the kitchen to see Teagan make herself a cup of tea.

“We need more sugar.” Teagan tells him.

Sonic nods. Sonette walks out, holding her phone.

“I heard, adding sugar to the list.” Sonette says.

Going through the fridge and cupboards, Sonette wanted to get everything they need. The pair then heads off. Sonic sighs.

“It’s been a long day.” Sonette says.

Sonic chuckles.

“A little.” Sonic agrees.

“Let’s finish this then.” Sonette tells him.

They quickly made it to the only grocery store. Heading in, Sonette grabs a small trolley and they start going through the store. Sonette explains what Sonic needs to know when it comes to picking fruits and vegetables. They pair stop and goes over the list.

“Sonic and Sonette, I knew it was you two.” a voice says.

Sonette jumps, quickly looking over to see an older woman.

“Mrs Starlight?” Sonic whispers.

She giggles and nods.

“Oh my, my babies have grown.” Mrs Starlight laughs.

Sonette chuckles.

“Are you two okay? You seem a little jumpy.” Mrs Starlight asks.

Sonette nods.

“Sorry, it’s been a long day.” Sonette apologises.

Mrs Starlight sighs.

“I heard there was a shooting at your uncle’s place.” Mrs Starlight starts softly. “Are you sure everything is okay?”

Sonette smiles and nods.

“Yeah, everything is fine now.” Sonette assures her. “I’m sorry for scaring everyone but that was my fault.”

“What do you mean?” Mrs Starlight asks worried.

“I’m sorry Mrs Starlight, but I can’t get into it.” Sonette tells her. “But everything is safe and Sheriff John is on high alert. I heard they were already arrested.”

Mrs Starlight sighs with relief.

“I do like good news.” Mrs Starlight says. “I hear Charles got Lakemoon’s Mechanic back up and running.” 

“Yup!” Sonic confirms with a huge smile. “First week open.”

Mrs Starlight giggles.

“Oh that man.” Mrs Starlight whispers. “I’m happy, we had one other place to go and they overcharge.”

“I’m not surprised. I hear it all the time in the city.” Sonette confesses.

“So you fix cars like your uncle.” Mrs Starlight points out.

Sonette nods.

“It’s my passion.” Sonette confessions.

“And you Sonic?” Mrs Starlight asks.

“Not really.” Sonic admits. “But I knew the basic of my plane, but I have someone else taking care of it.”

“You have a plane!?” Mrs Starlight says shocked.

Sonic chuckles and nods.

“It was a gift from an old friend.” Sonic says.

“So that’s how you got it.” Sonette laughs.

Sonic nods.

“Right, I haven’t told you that.” Sonic says sheepishly.

Sonette shakes her head.

“You’re a worry.” Sonette whispers.

Mrs Starlight giggles at the pair.

“Still as close as ever I see.” Mrs Starlight points out.

Sonic takes Sonette’s hand.

“We try.” Sonette confesses.

“Well, I better get going. I have to get dinner done.” Mrs Starlight says.

“Right, so do we.” Sonette says.

“Take care.” Mrs Starlight says, walking off.

Sonic chuckles.

“Come on, we better move too.” Sonette tells him.

The pair quickly finish their shopping, using their speed they got home quickly. Teagan yawns.

“We have a table for four tomorrow night. I booked it from six.” Teagan tells the pair.

“Good work.” Sonette praises.

“You two were longer than I expected.” Teagan points out.

“I explained a lot of things to Sonic, as well as running into our old babysitter.” Sonette explains.

“Babysitter?” Teagan questions.

“Mrs Starlight, she lives down the road.” Sonette answers. “Well, used it, not sure now.”

“Mum and dad used to have date nights and Uncle Chuck was busy with the workshop, so we had Mrs Starlight look after us.” Sonic explains.

“Or when the trio just wanted to go out without kids.” Sonette adds.

Teagan chuckles.

“That’s fair.” Teagan laughs.

“Come on, let’s unpack and start dinner.” Sonette tells Sonic.

Sonic nods. The pair quickly unpacks and start cooking dinner. Sonette explaining as they went on. Teagan stayed to the side and watch. When it was done, Charles made it home. He smiles as Sonic sets the table.

“Welcome home.” Sonic greets.

Charles walks over, sitting down. Sonic walks back to Sonette as Teagan sits two glasses of milk on the table, then sits down. Sonic watches Sonette serve up. Once done, she grabs three plates and walks over while Sonic grabs one and his drink. He walks over and sits down as Sonette sits the plates down, then sits down. 

“Looks good.” Charles says.

Sonic chuckles. The group starts eating their dinner.

“Sonic helped out a lot.” Sonette says.

“It’s going to suck when you leave. I’m used to this already.” Charles admits.

“Teagan called and me reservation at the Royal pub at six.” Sonette tells him.

“It’s under your name.” Teagan adds.

“Since tomorrow is our last night together, I want to go out.” Sonette confesses. “I’ll pay.”

Charles smiles.

“I would like that very much.” Charles agrees. “I’m glad you got it sorted.”

Teagan smiles.

“Least we can do.” Teagan says.

“Also, while we were out we ran into Mrs Starlight.” Sonic admits.

Charles looks at him shocked, then smiles.

“How is she?” Charles asks.

“She looks well.” Sonette answers. 

“She had to old her home, it was too big and becoming too hard to look after.” Charles tells them.

“It was a two-stored house, six bedrooms and three bathrooms.” Sonette points out.

Charles nods.

“She now lives in a two bedroom house. Easy for her and her husband, since all the kids moved out.” Charles explains.

Sonic chuckles.

“They were a big family.” Sonette remembers.

“Not as big as Crystal’s.” Sonic adds.

Teagan scoffs.

“Who?” Charles asks.

“My best friend, who is a doctor too, Crystal Rabbit. She is from a huge family. There were her parents, herself and 12 siblings.” Teagan explains.

“12?” Charles says shocked.

“Yup, but due to her life choices, she doesn’t see them.” Sonette adds.

Sonic sighs.

“I see.” Charles says.

“She’s amazing though.” Sonette praises. “She’s saved me a lot.”

“She’s a great doctor.” Sonic adds.

Charles chuckles. Sonic looks at Sonette who nods. It was going to be a long night.


	24. The Name

Sonic wakes up to his alarm. Sonic yawns as he turns it off. He sits up and shakes his head. Another nightmare. Sonic looks at Teagan who moans as she sits up.

“When we go home, this will change.” Teagan tells him.

Sonic leans over and kiss Teagan on the lips.

“I’m sure we can work something out.” Sonic assures her.

Teagan smiles. The pair got up and heads out to see Sonette and Charles.

“Morning.” Sonette greets.

“Morning.” Sonic whispers.

“God I hate you day people.” Teagan complains.

“Shut it fox.” Sonette says.

Teagan smirks.

“And hurry you, you’ve got to go with Uncle Chuck.” Sonette reminds her.

“I know! I know!” Teagan cries.

Sonic chuckles. 

“Come on Sonic, you can help me with breakfast.” Sonette tells him.

“Okay.” Sonic agrees, walking over.

After breakfast, Charles and Teagan got ready and heads off. Sonic helps Sonette clean up, then the pair got dressed and starts cleaning up around the house, as well as doing the washing. After lunch, they sat down and Sonic yawns.

“I was going over a few ideas of what we can call you.” Sonette starts. “I think staying away from speed and blur will be a good idea.”

Sonic nods.

“But then I wondered what kind of theme we should go with. My dumb name is because of my obession with blueberries, also being sour like one. Teagan, it was just the first thing Vijay called her. Fire, that’s just his ability.” Sonette explains.

“A theme?” Sonic questions.

“A few of us don’t have one, like Fiona and Scourge, while a lot of us do.” Sonette adds. “I was looking at two, Vex or Glitch.”

“Glitch?” Sonic questions.

“Yeah, like a program glitch.” Sonette answers. “Which is kinda funny since you’re dating Teagan, who is a hacker.”

“A mistake.” Sonic says. 

“Don’t think of it like that.” Sonette tells him.

Sonic sighs.

“It’s true.” Sonic says. “I mean, I am broken.”

Sonette pulls Sonic into a hug, wrapping her arms around him tight. Sonic rests his forehead on Sonette’s shoulder. All he could think about what happened. What he was put through. What he did.

“I killed a man.” Sonic whispers. “I… I…”

“Shh.” Sonette whispers. “You have been through a lot Sonic, more than anyone should go through.”

Sonic nods.

“I want to go with it.” Sonic tells her.

“Are you really sure?” Sonette asks, letting him go. “Once you pick, you can’t change it.”

Sonic nods.

“Plus, there is that funny part with me and Teagan.” Sonic adds with a weak smile.

Sonette sighs.

“You’re having nightmares, right?” Sonette asks.

Sonic sighs.

“Some nights aren’t that bad. I do wake up shaking, but I just roll into Teagan and go back to sleep. Some mornings, I wake up to them.” Sonic explains.

Sonette takes her brother’s hand.

“I need you to come to me, no matter what.” Sonette tells him.

Sonic smiles.

“You know I will sis.” Sonic assures him.

Sonette sighs, dropping into Sonic. Resting her head on his shoulders.

“I wish this wasn’t what brought us back together.” Sonette confesses.

“Can’t change what happened. Only move forward.” Sonic whispers.

Sonette nods. Teagan walks in and chuckles at the pair. Sonette moves back as the fox walks over.

“Are you two okay?” Teagan asks.

“We’re fine.” Sonic quickly answers.

They then heard the washing machine.

“Last load, I’ll get it on the line.” Sonette says, standing up.

Heading off. Teagan sighs as she sits down.

“We got a name for me.” Sonic says.

“What is it?” Teagan asks.

“Glitch.” Sonic answers.

Teagan looks at him worried as Sonic looks away.

“A mistake.” Sonic adds. “I’m… broken.”

“Then let me fix you.” Teagan whispers, placing her hand on his cheek. 

Sonic looks at her.

“I am the Queen Hacker after all, I rule the digital world.” Teagan declars.

Sonic smiles, leaning into Teagan’s hand. Sonic can’t keep himself from falling even more in love with Teagan.

“What if you can’t?” Sonic asks.

“Won’t know till I try.” Teagan answers. “I will never give up.”

“I didn’t think it was possible.” Sonic confesses.

“Huh?” Teagan asks.

“Falling in love with you even more, yet I have.” Sonic answers.

Teagan goes red. Sonic takes Teagan’s hand, pulling it to his mouth and kiss it.

“You can’t do that.” Teagan whispers.

“Can to.” Sonic chuckles.

“God I love you.” Teagan whispers.

Sonic smiles.

“We have a lot of work to do when we get back to Station Square.” Teagan warns him.

Sonic nods.

“Also… are you going to tell the others about us?” Teagan asks, looking away.

“I want to.” Sonic answers. 

Sonette chuckles, walking over.

“Plus, one of us will need to live with him, due to everything.” Sonette adds. “If you two admit to the Sonic Team you two are dating, you can live together while I jump between the house and flat.”

“Sounds like a good idea.” Teagan agrees.

“And to keep Amy from killing you.” Sonette adds with a wink.

Sonic chuckles as Teagan sighs.

“Ouch.” Teagan whispers. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.” Sonic assures her.

Teagan smiles.

“I hope so.” Teagan says.

Sonette chuckles.


	25. Family Dinner Out

Sonette standing in the bathroom, fixing her hair. Sonic walks in and Sonette chuckles.

“Ready?” Sonic asks.

Sonette nods.

“Yup.” Sonette answers, walking over

Teagan yawns, walking over.

“Come on.” Teagan tells them.

The trio walks to the living area. Then Charles walks over.

“Okay, I’m ready.” Charles says.

Sonette chuckes.

“Shall we then.” Sonette says.

The group heads off. Sonic and Teagan walks ahead.

“You look nice.” Charles complements.

Sonette smiles.

“Thanks.” Sonette whispers.

“How’s Sonic?” Charles asks worried.

Sonette sighs, explaining what happened earlier and what Sonic’s name. Charles sighs.

“I’ll take care of him Uncle Chuck. I promise.” Sonette says.

Charles nods.

“I already let him down once, I won’t let it happen again.” Sonette assures him.

“You’re too hard on yourself.” Charles points out.

Sonette sighs. They made it to the Royal pub and found their table. They went over the menu and then order their meals. They then went to the bar and got a drink. Charles got a beer while Sonic, Teagan and Sonette got a soda. Since they’re all underage. Sitting back at their table, Teagan yawns.

“So what the plan when you go home?” Charles asks.

“Don’t know. I’ll have some errands to run and get some meetings done.” Sonette answers.

“We won’t really know till we get told by Mr Jayden.” Teagan adds.

Sonic nods.

“But our main goal will be with Sonic.” Sonette says.

Sonic sighs.

“Plus Eggman.” Sonette adds.

Sonic chuckles.

“That old man could be causing trouble.” Sonic laughs.

Teagan giggles.

“I also have to deal with the rest of the team.” Sonic admits.

Sonette sighs.

“And tell them about us.” Teagan adds.

“Good luck.” Sonette whispers.

“Screw you.” Teagan says.

“It will be interesting to see how they react.” Sonette admits.

“I’m worried about our fight.” Sonic confesses.

“That’s fair.” Sonette says.

Then Sheriff John walks over.

“Just the people I wanted to see.” Sheriff John says, pulling a chair over.

Sonette and Sonic look at each other worried as Teagan looks down.

“John.” Charles whispers.

“I just got news from a friend in the next town over there was a huge gang war.” Sheriff John starts. “And that Zane Hunter was found dead in his bathtub, with multiple stab wounds.”

Sonic felt his chest tighten and breath get swallow as he remembers what happened. Sonette quickly gets up, grabbing her brother and drags him away from the table. Pulling him to the side, Sonette pulls Sonic into her arms.

“It’s okay Sonic, breath.” Sonette whispers. 

Sonic wraps his arms around Sonette tight. 

“Takes a deep breath.” Sonette tells him, then takes one herself.

Sonic does the same.

“Hold.” Sonette whispers. “Then slowly exhale.”

Sonette slowly exhales and Sonic does the same. Sonic does it a few more times.

“I’m sorry.” Sonic apologises.

“It’s okay.” Sonette whispers.

Sonette lets him go and Sonic leans back. Then Ray and Mighty walks over.

“You two okay?” Ray asks.

Sonic shakes his head.

“Didn’t know you two were coming?” Sonette says.

“Wasn’t plan, but neither of us go dinner out from the freezer.” Mighty admits. “Best place in town.”

“There’s a table by us free, sit there.” Sonette tells them.

“Sweet.” Ray says.

The group heads back. They moved the second table over and sat around it. Sheriff John sighs.

“I owe you an apology Sonic.” Sheriff John starts.

“No you don’t.” Sonic tells him.

Sheriff John sighs.

“If you need anything, call me.” Sheriff John tells him.

Sonic nods.

“You staying?” Charles asks.

Sheriff John chuckles.

“Never hurts.” Sheriff John says. 

“Especially now we have two tables.” Teagan laughs.

Charles chuckles.

“I better order.” Sheriff John says, getting up. 

He walks off.

“Come on Ray.” Mighty says,

Ray and Mighty heads off. Charles sighs, looking at Sonic.

“We told him a bit of what happened.” Teagan starts.

“It’s fine.” Sonic says.

Sonette takes his hand. Sonic smiles.

“I’ll be fine.” Sonic assures them.

Sonette chuckles.

“You’re a worry.” Sonic whispers.

Sonic nods. Teagan leans back, staring at him. She will have to deal with him later. Sheriff John, Ray and Mighty came back. Sheriff John sits down.

“Sonic, pool?” Mighty asks, pointing to the pool table.

“You’re on.” Sonic says, standing up.

Sonic follows Mighty and Ray to the pool table. Ray sets up.

“I haven’t played in years.” Sonic confesses.

“That’s fine, you and Ray can team up.” Mighty tells him.

“We come here a lot, it’s only fair.” Ray adds.

Sonic chuckles and nods.

“I’m okay with that.” Sonic agrees.

“Remember the rules?” Mighty asks.

“Not really.” Sonic answers.

Mighty chuckles.

“Sorry.” Sonic apologises.

“It’s fine, I’ll go over it for you.” Mighty assures him.

Sonic smiles.


	26. Last Day

Sonic wakes up to his alarm. He moans as he rolls over and turns it off, then sits up yawning. He had so much fun last night. He lost every round of pool. Sonette and Teagan joined the trio. Standing aside, Ray and Mighty teamed up against Teagan and Sonette who both were amazing. They had seven round, Teagan and Sonette winning four of them while Ray and Might won three.

“Sonic!” Teagan whines, rolling over.

Sonic chuckles, looking at her. 

“Remember to pack you bags. Fire will be here this afternoon to pick us up.” Teagan mumbles.

“I remember.” Sonic says. “Come on.”

Sonic gets up and heads out to the kitchen to see Sonette making herself a coffee.

“Morning.” Sonette greets through a yawn.

“Morning.” Sonic says smiling.

“Come on, we promise Uncle Chuck we’ll drop by.” Sonette reminds him.

Teagan yawns, walking out.

“I hate you all!” Teagan yells.

“Love you too Teagan.” Sonic says.

Teagan smiles. After breakfast, they got dressed and pack their bags. Sonic sighs, he has more clothes than he did when he came down.

“If you need to put stuff in my bag, you can.” Teagan tells him.

She brought an extra bag while down here. Sonic smiles.

“Thanks, I’ll need to.” Sonic admits. 

Once they were dressed and pack, they head off. Sonette’s phone starts ringing so she pulls it out and answers it.

“Talk to me Fiona.” Sonette says.

Sonette stops walking, causing Teagan and Sonic to stop.

“I see” Sonette whispers. “No, I’ll update them here. You make sure Mr Jayden knows.”

Sonic looks at Teagan, then at his sister.

“I’ll get Teagan to do that.” Sonette adds. “Thanks, bye.”

Hanging up, Sonette sighs.

“15 members were found dead in Central City, Nightwalkers.” Sonette tells the pair.

“I’ll text papa.” Teagan says, quickly pulling her phone out.

Sonic sighs.

“This is war Sonic.” Sonette starts.

Sonic looks at her worried.

“I know this is going to be extremely hard for you to understand. Hell, a part of me wants you to never understand anything that’s going on. The reality of this dark world we live in.” Sonette explains.

Sonic sighs. The dark side he was thrown into.

“Just follow us and do as we say.” Sonette tells him.

“Got it.” Sonic agrees.

He really has no reason no to. He trusts his sister and Teagan.

“Let’s go.” Sonette says.

The group starts walking.

“Papa sends his condolences.” Teagan says.

Sonette sighs.

“Why Central City?” Sonic asks.

“Nightwalkers have a large amount of turfe there. We work with our small allies there, one being the Bloody Moon clan.” Sonette explains.

“I see.” Sonic whispers.

“I have a feeling I am going to be thrown into ten meetings back to back when we get home.” Sonette complains.

“You’re a high ranking member.” Teagan points out.

Sonette sighs.

“True.” Sonette whispers.

Sonic looks at his sister. He knows she has been in the gang for a long time, but a high ranking member as well.

“Work needs to be done.” Sonette adds.

Sonette sighs.

“Just thinking about it gives me a headache.” Sonette admits.

“Stop complaining. You signed up for it all last year when you agreed to the promotion.” Teagan reminds her.

Sonic chuckles. Making it to the mechanics, Sonic smiles. It was busy. He heads upstairs and to his uncle’s office. Knocking, Sonic yawns.

“Come in.” Charles calls out.

Sonic walks in and Charles chuckles. Sonic closes the door and walks over.

“You’re here earlier than I expected.” Charles admits.

“Yeah, have a few things to do.” Sonic whispers.

Sitting down, Sonic leans back. Charles was working on some paperwork.

“You’re okay sonny?” Charles asks.

“Yeah.” Sonic answers. “On the way here, we got a call from Fiona. 15 members were killed by the Nightwalkers.”

Charles sighs. He knows this is world and reality that they are in, but it pains him. Pains him to see his beautiful niece and nephew go through so much. That in the end, he can’t do anything to help them. Sonic leans forward.

“It’s weird. Seeing things from a different perspective.” Sonic starts. “Sonette and I, we used to always fight because of this. What she does. Why she does it. She always tells me to see things from her point of view. I couldn’t. I didn’t want to.”

Sonic sighs.

“Now, I don’t have a choice.” Sonic finishes.

Charles sighs.

“You two are going through things no one should go through.” Charles says. “Be strong.”

“I’ll try.” Sonic whispers with a weak smile.

They then heard a knock.

“Come in!” Charles calls out.

Teagan walks in, yawning.

“Sorry to bother you.” Teagan apologises. “Sonic, come on.”

Charles chuckles.

“Go on.” Charles tells Sonic.

Sonic nods, standing up. Quickly walking to Teagan, Teagan smiles.

“Talk to you later, Uncle Chuck.” Teagan says.

Charles smiles and nods. Sonic and Teagan walks out. The pair walked to the railing, looking down.

“Sonette will be done soon, then we’re heading off to do a few things.” Teagan tells him.

Sonic nods.

“Then we’ll head home and get ready to go home whenever Fire shows up to get us.” Teagan adds.

Sonic chuckles as Sonette walks over. Sonette was on her phone.

“Got it Lelouch.” Sonette says. “Make sure it is done this time.”

Teagan shakes her head.

“Thanks.” Sonette whispers.

Hanging up, Sonette puts her phone away.

“Things already going crazy.” Teagan says.

Sonette sighs. 

“My phone is going to go off all day.” Sonette whispers.

Sonic sighs.

“Come on, let’s go.” Sonette tells them.

“Where?” Sonic asks.

“Next town, west from here.” Sonette answers. “Carry Teagan.”

Sonic nods. The trio heads outside. Once out, Sonic picks Teagan up and Sonette nods. The pair quickly heads off. They made it to the next town. Sonic follows Sonette to a diner. Sonic sits Teagan down, then the trio walks in. Sonette guides them to a booth. 

“Go Sonic, right over.” Teagan tells him.

Sonic nods, sitting down. He moves right over and Teagan sits next to him. Sonette sits opposite of them. Then a group walks over, two men sitting next to Sonette, one next to Teagan while the rest sit in the empty booths on either side.

“Why did you want to meet, Luke?” Sonette asks, looking at the hedgehog next to her.

“To confirm why we’re in a war with the Nightwalkers.” Luke answers. “Blueberry.”

“It was only a matter of time, due to what they have done to us.” Sonette tells him.

Luke sighs.

“That is true.”Luke whispers. “We’re going to head to Newcastle, get things set up there.”

Sonette nods.

“Good idea.” Sonette says. 

“Who knows who the new leader is going to be.” Luke adds.

Sonic looks down.

“I have a few ideas, but we won’t really know.” Sonette agrees.

Luke sighs.

“Alright, I’ll see what I can do on my end. Find out what they are planning.” Luke assures Sonette.

The group got up and heads off. Teagan moves over and Sonette sighs, leaning back.

“What a joke.” Sonette whispers. “Hungry?”

Sonic nods, grabbing a menu.

“My treat.” Sonette tells the pair.

“Nice.” Teagan says, leaning over.

Sonette grabs a menu and sighs, looking at Sonic.

‘This won’t end well.’ Sonette thinks to herself.


	27. Going Home

Sonic looks over at Sonette who was on the phone, once again. Sonic looks at Teagan who was on her laptop. Once they had something to eat, they came back. Sonette has been having phone call after phone call. Teagan was given a job to do so they were in the staff room. They have been at it for hours. Sonic looks at the time, it was 2pm. Sonic sighs as he stands up and walks out. His phone starts ringing so he pulls it out to see it was Tails. Sonic smiles, answering it.

“Hey Tails.” Sonic says, slowly heading downstairs.

_ “Sorry to call, I just wanted to check in.” Tails apologises. _

“It’s fine Tails.” Sonic assures him. “Been pretty crazy here anyway. Could use the distraction.”

Making is outside, Sonic walks the side of the building.

_ “What do you mean?” Tails asks. _

“Just Sonette and Teagan being a pain.” Sonic answers.

_ “Wait, Teagan’s there!?” Tails cries. “I was told she had things to do with the Pirate.” _

Sonic chuckles.

“Yeah, here.” Sonic says. “My uncle runs a mechanic, but due to what happened in the past, it was shut down and he was in huge debt. So, Sonette made some phone calls and now, my uncle has his business back. I found out my great grandfather started it.”

_ “Really? That’s amazing.” Tails says. _

Sonic chuckles.

“It has been nice, but busy.” Sonic says.

Tails chuckles.

“I learnt a lot of things too.” Sonic admits. 

Sonic walks to the edge of the building, kicking the ground.

_ “That’s good.” Tails says. _

Sonic then sees Mighty and Ray. The pair start making their way.

“You sound tired. Get some rest.” Sonic tells him.

It should be late there.

_ “Right, okay.” Tails whispers. “I never could hide it from you.” _

“Nope.” Sonic confirms. “Night Tails.”

_ “Night.” Tails whispers. _

Sonic hangs up as Ray and Mighty walks over.

“Everything okay?” Ray asks.

“Yeah. Sonette and Teagan are busy so I’m waiting.” Sonic answers. 

“Have you had lunch?” Mighty asks.

“No.” Sonic answers.

“Come on.” Mighty tells him.

“I’ll just let someone know.” Sonic says, heading in.

Aleena smiles.

“What’s up, Blue two.” Aleena greets.

Sonic walks over, she was training someone.

“I’m heading out for lunch. Sonette and Teagan are busy, can you let them know when you talk to them next.” Sonic explains.

“You got it.” Aleena assures him.

“Thanks.” Sonic says, heading out.

Mighty chuckles and the trio heads off.

“Man, I’m so hungry.” Ray cries.

“Ray, you’re always hungry.” Mighty points out.

Sonic chuckles.

“I want… hot chips!” Ray shouts.

“I second that.” Sonic adds.

Mighty chuckles.

“Hot chips it is.” Mighty agrees.

“Yay!” Ray cheers. 

Sonic smiles. They made it to the take-away shop, ordering large chips and gravy as well as getting a drink each. Once they got their meal, they head to the park to eat. 

“So, did you get a code name?” Mighty asks.

Sonic nods.

“Glitch.” Sonic answers.

“Glitch?” Ray repeats.

“Why?” Mighty asks.

“A mistake, broken.” Sonic answers.

Mighty and Ray looks at him worried. Sonic smiles.

“I am also dating the queen of the digital world, Queen Hacker.” Sonic adds.

Mighty sighs.

“It’s fine.” Sonic assures them. “I’ll be okay.”

“You’re a worry.” Mighty whispers.

“Hey Sonic! You should tell us your other adventures!” Ray suggests. 

Sonic chuckles. Sonic spent the next two hours with the pair. Tell his adventures, what has happened and more about the Sonic Team. When they made it back they were greeted by Charles.

“Welcome back.” Charles greets.

“Is everything okay?” Sonic asks.

Charles nods.

“We close in an hour. Sonette has taken over my office and needed to use my landline to make a call. She’s been in there for an hour. Teagan is still in the staff room, working.” Charles explains.

“She’s in her zone.” Aleena says, walking over.

“We better go.” Mighty says.

“Safe trip home.” Ray tells him.

Sonic nods, pulling the pair into a hug.

“We’ll try and come up when we’re free.” Mighty assures him. “And if you need a place to hide, call.”

“I will. I promise.” Sonic assures them.

Sonic lets them go and the pair heads off. Sonic smiles, turning around.

“Charles, a moment.” Aleena says.

“Good luck.” Sonic says, running inside. 

Heading upstairs, Sonic walks into the staff room to see Teagan still sitting at the table in the corner. Sonic walks over and chuckles.

“Don’t.” Teagan tells him.

“I didn’t do anything.” Sonic says.

“You don’t have to.” Teagan tells him.

Sonic sits down and Teagan closed her laptop.

“Done!” Teagan cries.

Sonette then walks over.

“I am going to punch someone.” Sonette says.

“That bad huh?” Teagan says.

Sonette sighs.

“This place closes in an hour, we should stay back and help. Then cook dinner. Fire hasn’t gotten back to me. Something must have gone wrong down there.” Sonette explains.

Sonic looks at her worried.

“Don’t worry.” Sonette assures him.

Sonic nods. Once they help close up, the group heads home and cooked dinner. After dinner, Sonette and Charles has a few drinks, Sonette a few too many. Teagan chuckles, hearing an engine she knows too well.

“Fire!” Sonette cries.

Sonic looks at the time. 8:04pm. Sonette was gone in a blur. Sonic chuckles as he walks out to see Fire with a drunk Sonette in his arms, and James.

“Get you gear.” James tells him.

Sonic nods. With Charles help, Teagan and Sonic got all their stuff in the boot. 

“I’ll sit in the middle.” Sonic says.

Teagan smiles.

“Thanks.” Teagan whispers.

The pair walks to Charles.

“Okay, take care of each other. Keep me updated on how things go.” Charles tells the pair. 

“We will.” Sonic assures him.

Charles pulls the pair into a hug. Teagan smiles.

“And please, stay safe.” Charles begs.

“I’ll keep them safe. I promise.” Teagan assures him.

Charles lets them go and Sonette runs over, giving Charles a hug. Charles chuckles.

“And you, Sonette, be careful.” Charles tells her.

“I will.” Sonette whispers.

“And stop blaming yourself.” Charles whispers into her ear. 

Sonette sighs. Letting him go, Sonette stumbles back and Sonic grabs her.

“Get in.” James tells them, getting in. 

The trio gets into the back and they head off. Sonette leans into Sonic, closing her eyes.

“She’s going to sleep most of the trip.” James points out.

Sonic chuckles.

“So Sonic, got a name?” Fire asks.

“I do.” Sonic answers. “Glitch.”

“Glitch huh.” Fire whispers. “Alright, Glitch, you have a lot of work to do.”

Sonic nods.

“But don’t worry, we’ll ease you into it.” James assures him.

“Right, thanks.” Sonic whispers.

“Just get some rest.” Fire tells him.

Teagan yawns as she leans into him, closing her eyes. Sonic chuckles, closing his eyes. He will worry about everything else later.


End file.
